


A Feather on the Wind

by Woofemus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, F/F, Friendship/Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumia and Cordelia, from the past to the future, and the things in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Her mother always wonders where Sumia inherited her lack of balance because certainly none of them have it. Sumia wonders too, when she trips on her face for the third time that day, sniffling and trying to keep her tears inside even as she hears the jeers and laughter of the other children in town. She only picks up her book and keeps her head down as she goes back to find a quiet spot where she can read in peace.

Even when Sumia is young, her love of books and fairy tales is already nearly unparalleled. She eagerly devours anything that she can. The more stories she can read about dashing, valiant heroes and strong, beautiful princesses with their courageous, loyal knights, the more and more enamored she becomes. She wishes that some of their strength can rub off onto herself.

Sometimes, Sumia wishes that she had a brave knight to come rushing to her aid, to help pull her up, to tell everyone to stop laughing. They never come, and Sumia pushes herself up every time, wincing as her knees are bruised and arms are sore so she can limp away painfully. She thinks maybe she's a hero instead, because heroes always get up when things are grim, and she always gets up after her falls, but heroes don't go running home and slamming the door, sobbing their eyes out. Maybe she's a princess then, locked up in the castle, meant to be rescued, except she'll never have a rescuer, and she'll stay forever alone in the tower or dragon's clutches, tripping over everything.

One day, Sumia sits by herself under a tree, quietly immersed in her book as she reads. It's only when she realizes that leaves are falling on her that she thinks something is wrong. Looking upward, she doesn't expect to find a girl clambering on top of the branches, peering down at Sumia with a curious expression.

“H-hello,” Sumia says, glancing between the girl and the town, trying to gauge how far the town is. If she kept moving back, maybe the girl would ignore her and forget she was there and Sumia could run away back home.

“Hi,” The girl responds, still looking down at her. Sumia realizes what the girl is looking at is her book. “What are you reading?”

“A-a... fairy tale,” Sumia says in a quiet voice. The girl frowns at her and Sumia thinks she must be disappointed now, thinking that Sumia is childish for wanting to still read fairy tales.

“I didn't hear that. You need to speak up.” The girl clears her throat and then beams excitedly at her. “Hey! How about you climb up here and then we can read it together?”

“W-what?!” Sumia gawks, bringing her attention to the tree before her. It looms like a huge tower over her, casting dark shadows all around it and only the barest light comes through the leaves.

“Yeah! Just climb up, it's pretty easy.”

“I'm... I...” Sumia takes a step back, shaking her head as she hugs her book closer to her.

“Are you scared?” Sumia flinches at her words, closing her eyes as she anticipates the inevitable teasing. Instead, she hears a rustle of leaves and a series of grunts, and suddenly, Sumia feels someone in front of her. She opens her eyes hesitantly, and blinks at the sudden red-eyed stare.

“I don't think I've heard of this story. What's it about?” The girl bends down to peer at the book Sumia has in her clutches. Sumia can see the wild mess of red hair sticking out in unruly places along with leaves and twigs. She realizes the girl is waiting for an answer when she bends back up, staring at Sumia expectantly.

“Oh! Um. It's... about a prince... and a princess... and a dragon...” Sumia mumbles, her face turning red as she tries to get used to having this stranger's attention on her. She tries to hide further into her book when the girl nods with a slight frown.

“There's no knights?” she asks suddenly.

“Huh?”

“Knights!” The girl smiles excitedly. “Like the Ylissan pegasus knights! Don't you think they're cool?”

“I... I guess?”

“You don't agree?”

“Um...” Sumia looks away, mumbling again. “I like their... pegasi.”

“Yeah!” The girl leans back, staring up at the sky. “I wanna be a pegasus knight. I wanna fly as high as they do!”

“Is that why you were up in the tree?”

The girl nods eagerly. “Yeah! I wanted to see how it would look if I'm really high up. But they go higher than that, huh?”

“I think so...”

“I wonder what it looks like, being so high in the sky. I wonder if I could see my house if I was that high up?”

“May... be?”

“Don't you ever wonder about that?” The girl turns to her with a slight grin. “Hey, let's climb the tree and see if we can spot our houses.”

“Huh?!” Sumia recoils, shaking her head furiously. “No... I'm... fine. I can't climb a tree.”

“Can't climb a tree? Have you ever climbed one before?” Sumia shakes her head. “Well, you just have to learn then!” The girl says, undeterred, and leans down and grabs her hand, tugging her toward the tree. “I'll show you!” Sumia resists her pull, feet still rooted to the ground as she shakes her head.

“I can't! I'll fall down! I'm too clumsy to climb a tree!”

“Nonsense.” The girl waves her hand. “You gotta try it at least once to see how you like it. How can you say you can't climb a tree if you've never done it before?”

Sumia pauses. The girl does have a point, but Sumia _knows_ she is nothing but clumsy and if she can't even walk around on normal ground level without tripping on her face, how is she supposed to climb a _tree?_ She looks back at the tree that suddenly looks _much_ daunting than before. She gulps loudly, and takes a step forward.

She trips, landing with a loud thud on her arms, the book tumbling out of her arms and onto the ground. Even the other girl is stunned, eyes wide with surprise. Sumia curls within herself, trying to hold her sniffles inside, knowing the other girl is surely going to laugh at her now.

Instead, she feels a gentle hand on her arm, trying to pull her up, brushing the grass off of her. “That sounded like it hurt! Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Sumia blurts out before she can help it.

“What do you mean, huh? Are you okay?!” The girl frets around her, checking her for injuries and pulling the grass out of her hair.

“I'm... I'm okay,” Sumia mumbles, unable to look at her. “You're... you're not gonna laugh at me?”

“Why would I?”

“Because! All the other kids... they make fun of me! 'Look, it's Stumbling Sumia, what will she trip on today? Let's keep tally of how long she can go without tripping!' Even the adults laugh at me!” Sumia closes her eyes tightly, letting the tears stream down her face.

“That isn't very fair of them. I bet they wouldn't like it all the time if they kept tripping.” Sumia looks up incredulously, gaping at the other girl. The red-haired girl blinks at her. “Did I say something weird?”

“You're... the first person who didn't make fun of me.”

“To be fair, I've only seen you trip once.” The girl crouches down, looking at their feet. “But there really isn't even anything for you to trip on, where you're standing...”

“I'm very good at that.” Sumia says in a quiet voice. The girl stands back up, brushing herself off, before she turns her red eyes to Sumia.

“You're Sumia then?” The girl smiles at her, and this is the moment Sumia really remembers, with her toothy grin and messy red hair with leaves sticking out of it. “I'm Cordelia. We should be friends.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Sumia, your friend is here!” Her mother calls from the door. Sumia eagerly looks up from her book, a smile already on her face as she turns her attention to the door. She grabs her bookmark, a beautiful white pegasus feather, inserting it gingerly into the pages and closes the book gently. Instead of leaving the book on the table, she hops off her chair, book clutched to her body as she runs out of her room.

Cordelia stands with her back straight and stiff as she nods to Sumia's mother, her face polite and attentive as Sumia's mother scrutinizes her. When Cordelia sees Sumia though, her mouth breaks into a grin that Sumia shyly returns. She holds her hand out, which Sumia slowly grabs, glancing nervously at her mother first. She makes sure her book is tucked safely in her other hand. Sumia's mother gives them a subtle nod of approval to them as they leave.

Cordelia begun to realize that maybe Sumia wasn't exaggerating when she said she constantly tripped all the time. She expects to hear it then, the teasing and name calling, but it doesn't come.

“Maybe if you hold onto my hand, you'll trip less?” Cordelia had suggested instead, upon the third day of watching Sumia trip consecutively in record time. “If you fall, I'll help you up.”

It was such a simple solution, one that was actually much more harder than it seemed. Sumia is so shy and timid, trailing so far behind Cordelia for as long as their short arms would go, wondering how the girl wasn't embarrassed to be seen with someone like her. It was a setback then, when she tripped, and because she was too far behind Cordelia, that even the other girl was brought down by the sheer abruptness of it.

So used to tripping that Sumia is the first one up, but instead of worrying about whether people will make fun of her, she goes to Cordelia first, helping her, apologies flying from her mouth.

“This might work better if you're next to me,” Cordelia said, past her apologies. Sumia had felt so bad that she only nodded her head, scrambling to Cordelia's side once they resume walking again.

And even though Sumia is terrified at first, afraid that she's going to trip and send Cordelia spiraling down with her onto the painful cobblestones, Cordelia's hand is firm against hers, gripping it tightly. Cordelia walks patiently and carefully, and when Sumia does trip, she reacts swiftly, already bracing herself and holding Sumia steady until she regains her footing.

Holding onto Cordelia's hand makes her feel like she's grounded, as if she's be able to keep herself upright. Cordelia's hands are harder than hers, a stark contrast to Sumia's soft ones that turn the pages of books or play with her family's pets. They're most likely from climbing trees all the time, and when Sumia went to visit her home, Cordelia was often training with a practice spear. But she still flinches when she sees some of the other children in town, and Cordelia makes sure to squeeze her hand with reassurance before walking past them.

It makes Sumia wonder why Cordelia even bothers to be her friend. _Her friend._ Sumia still has to get used to that. Cordelia is so pretty, and Sumia knows she's strong when she manages to beat back the boys who were making fun of her. It makes no sense why Cordelia would be her friend or want to spend time with her. But Sumia thinks that she should be lucky and blessed instead, and spend as much with Cordelia before Cordelia loses interest in her and finds someone else to play with.

They go to the tree where they met, now called their area because it seems like no one else comes out here. It's a miracle that the other children haven't found this place and claimed it as their own. Sumia settles by the base of the tree while Cordelia eyes which branch she wants to climb next.

“Hey, you've brought a new book this time!” Cordelia says instead next to her, trying to peer at the contents of the book. Her brows go up in surprise once she realizes what Sumia is reading isn't a fairy tale. “Are these... fortune-telling things?”

“Y-yes.”

“You're interested in them?” Cordelia tilts her head at her. “Do... these things really work?”

“I'm not sure.” At Cordelia's dubious look, she shakes her head. “M-mother gave me this book the other day! She said she liked to do them when she was young and maybe I'd like them too. I mean, they kind of look interesting, don't they?” The strange symbols and designs are certainly appealing and odd to their young selves.

“... I guess,” Cordelia says. She stops paying attention to Sumia's book and lays back on the grass, staring up at the tree. Sumia quietly reads through her book, flipping the pages quietly. A quiet gasp comes to her when she finds something interesting, and Cordelia's eyes turn to her.

“Cordelia, you're joining the pegasus knights right?” Sumia asks suddenly, looking down at her. Cordelia only nods, confused.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Wanna see how it'll go?”

“You can do that?!” Cordelia sits up, eyes wide with childish excitement.

“Um...” Sumia ducks down, glancing at the fortune-telling she just read. “We have to find a flower, and pick its petals.” When she looks back up, Cordelia already has a flower in front of her, eagerly waiting for Sumia's next instructions. This is the first time Sumia has ever seen Cordelia so... _excited_ for anything, other than the actual pegasus knights themselves. It makes Sumia feel excited too, as she quickly skims through how to do the fortune.

“So you want to get into the pegasus knight squad... you pick a petal, and say you'll get in. You pick another petal, and say you won't. Whatever happens on the last petal is what will happen.”

“Oh, so like this?” Cordelia holds out the flower reverently, carefully holding a flower petal between her fingers. “I'll get into the pegasus knights!” And she pulls a petal off, the two of them watching it flutter to the ground before they look back up at the newly plucked flower. “And then the next one... I won't get into the pegasus knights!” She plucks another flower, but she grimaces as she says the words, as if they leave a bad aftertaste in her mouth.

“Uh huh. You continue like that.” Cordelia nods, continuing with enthusiasm. Both she and Sumia reach the last petal, but the two of them are deflated and no longer as excited as they were before.

“I won't get into the pegasus knights...” Cordelia says sadly as she plucks the last petal and drops the flower. Sumia feels like crying, because it was her fault that they started this.

“Cordelia... I'm...” Sumia starts, wishing she could turn back time and stop her foolish idea. “I'll pick a flower and do one for you!” she says hurriedly, desperately looking for a flower. Instead, Cordelia only shakes her head, pumping her fists.

“No! I refuse! I'm not gonna believe that!” Cordelia turns to her, eyes livid and impassioned. “I've always wanted to be a pegasus knight and nothing will stop me! Not even some flower!”

“... oh.” Sumia blinks, wondering where Cordelia gets her sudden energy from and glances down at the discarded flower. She knows that if it were her, Sumia would have surely given up then, or picked more flowers.

“How about we do one for you too?” Cordelia suddenly says, finding another flower. “What do you want to do?”

“Me?” Sumia's grip on her book tightens. “I... I don't know...”

“You don't know?” Cordelia turns to her, tilting her head.

“I'm... just so clumsy at everything that I'm sure I'll just mess up, no matter what I do! Everyone will make fun of me if I try to do anything!” Sumia mumbles, hiding behind her book.

She wonders what Cordelia thinks of her right now, in the horribly awkward silence. Surely, she's wondering why she's even friends with someone like her.

What comes out of Cordelia is _not_ what Sumia expects to hear. “Become a pegasus knight with me.”

“Hah?” Sumia immediately snaps her head up at her, mouth wide open, blinking as she tries to register the words in her mind. “A pegasus knight... me?!”

“Yeah!” Cordelia grins excitedly. “See, you like the pegasi don't you? And being a pegasus knight is such high prestige! No one would make fun of you if you were one! And you don't even need to worry about tripping if you're gonna be flying a pegasus!”

“But, but,” Sumia stammers weakly. “I still have to do the training! How am I going to do _that_ if I can't even keep myself steady?!” The worst part is when Cordelia blinks, as if finally realizing Sumia's point.

“Hm.” Cordelia sits down, pondering to herself. Then she smiles, as if she's thought of the perfect solution. “That's why you join with me. I'll help pick you back up every time!”

“I... don't think that'd be very good, for either you or me,” Sumia mumbles. Then she looks at Cordelia with a confused expression. “But why do you want me to join so bad? I'm sure you... could get in no problem.”

“Why?” Cordelia blinks again. “Because I'd feel better if you were there with me.”

“... hah?” Sumia is stunned again, and she's the one blinking rapidly. Cordelia scratches her cheek nervously.

“I'm... also scared too. The flower fortune made me kind of nervous, but I was already still scared!” Cordelia looks away, and Sumia gapes at her. Cordelia can do _anything_ she wants, and here she is, admitting she's scared. “But, with you at my side, I'm sure I'll be able to do it! And I'm sure that you'll feel better too, if you knew someone there with you.”

“But... I'm so – ”

“Sumia!” Cordelia shouts suddenly, cutting her off. She smiles gently, and Sumia can't look at her, can't believe that someone could have so much confidence in useless, clumsy her.

“Let me do a flower fortune,” Sumia blurts out.

“Huh?” Cordelia blinks rapidly, clearly not expecting that. “What?” Sumia grabs a flower on the ground, holding it up. “You can't be serious, Sumia!”

Sumia takes a deep breath, and holds a petal between her fingers, even as Cordelia stares at her, dumbfounded.

“I'll become a pegasus knight...”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sumia smiles as she pets the pegasus, running her fingers through its soft mane, cooing to it softly. “You're a good girl, aren't you?” The pegasus neighs softly in return, leaning into her touch.

“Sumia, you're still here?” She bolts upright at the voice, squeaking slightly as she snaps to attention. Phila only looks amused as she walks over. “Peace, Sumia. I'm not here to reprimand you.”

“Oh. Um, right.” Sumia laughs nervously, nodding her head.

“My, look at how shiny her coat is!” Phila reaches out, fingering the smooth mane of the pegasus. “Without someone as dedicated as you, I don't think our pegasi would look as pristine as they do. I feel envious for the pegasus that will become yours.” But Phila turns to her with a stern look. “While it is nice you show your dedication to our mounts, you must not neglect your own training as well.”

“Y-yes, Captain.” Phila nods, and gestures outside.

“Cordelia is still diligent with her training. I do not want her to strain herself, would you please tell her to rest for the night? We've a special guest tomorrow, and I do not want to show them two collapsed trainees!”

“Of course, Captain!” Sumia salutes before she hurriedly makes her way outside. A special guest? What did that mean? As much as she wants to continue thinking about it, her thought stops when she reaches outside and the cool air of the night smacks her in the face, a stark contrast to the hot, smelly air of the stables. Remembering Phila's words, she turns to the training grounds and makes her way there. Even before she can fully see the training grounds, already she can hear her friend practicing, the sound of shouting and wood striking wood reaching her ears. Sumia allows herself a small smile as she catches her friend within her sight.

Cordelia expertly thrusts her spear into the training dummy, grunting softly as she does so. Droplets of sweat fly off her forehead, shining in the moonlight, her brow knit in concentration. Sumia gulps, trying not too stare too hard at her friend.

Time is refining Cordelia into a beautiful young woman, unlike her, and Sumia thinks that maybe she should feel some jealousy for how well her friend is growing into adulthood. Instead, she's struck speechless by how beautiful Cordelia looks everyday. Their training helps hone Cordelia's lithe and slender figure instead of building bulk. Her hair has gotten much longer than before, but also much more untamed and wild, giving Cordelia a sort of unkempt beauty.

Were friends supposed to stare at their friends so much? Sumia's throat is even more dry, and though the air is cool, her whole body feels hot. Her heart is pounding even louder and harder than usual. But Cordelia is surely so beautiful and powerful that she naturally draws attention to her, she thinks. Anyone would be able to see it.

“Sumia?” Cordelia's voice makes Sumia jump, and she quickly gets rid of her strange thoughts on her friend. “What are you doing here?”

“I-I was still in the stables when the Captain caught me.”

“That sounds just like you, Sumia,” Cordelia says with a smile.

“Just like you at the training grounds still!” Sumia returns, also smiling, falling into comfortable familiarity with Cordelia. She suddenly remembers Captain Phila's orders. “Ah, Captain Phila actually told me to tell you that you should retire for the night. Apparently, we've a special guest for tomorrow's training!”

“Hm?” Cordelia pauses, turning from her training dummy back to Sumia. “What does that mean?”

“I don't know, but it does sound awfully important. So we should rest up and be prepared tomorrow!”

“Alright, fifty more thrusts, then!”

“Cordelia!” Sumia says exasperatedly. Cordelia lets out a long sigh and finally plants her spear into the ground.

“... fine. My wind has been lost anyway.”

“You've been pushing yourself too hard lately. Maybe you should take a break?” Sumia says worriedly. She frowns when Cordelia only waves a hand dismissively.

“I cannot be remiss with my training. The moment I let up, everyone will see me as slacking off.”

“But that doesn't mean you run yourself to the ground!” Sumia argues.

“You know how they speak of me! I cannot falter and show a moment of weakness!” Cordelia suddenly snaps. Sumia flinches at her tone and a guilty look crosses Cordelia's face. “I apologize Sumia, I had no right to snap at you like that.”

“No... don't... worry about it,” Sumia mumbles, shaking her head.

“Sumia, I'm sorry.” Cordelia lays a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Please don't overwork yourself,” Sumia pleads.

“... yeah,” Cordelia murmurs, but there isn't any real commitment behind her words.

“... I'm sorry.”

“Huh?” Cordelia narrows her eyes in confusion. “Why are you apologizing?”

“Because!” Sumia lets out a shaky breath. “We signed up together to help each other, but you're... you don't need any help at all from me, and I always need yours! I'm... just slowing you down, aren't I?”

“Of course not!” Cordelia denies, shaking her head vehemently. It's clearly out of pity, Sumia thinks. She can see how Cordelia hesitated for a split second.

“I'm... I'm not fit for a pegasus knight. I'll...”

“Hey!” Cordelia pokes her forehead roughly, and Sumia squeaks in surprise. “No one's ever said that! Not even Captain Phila, and you saw how she scared away that recruit who didn't know how to shut her mouth!”

Despite her current mood, Sumia giggles helplessly at the memory. “Everyone was so scared that day! Even all of our commanders were afraid!” Even Cordelia allows herself to chuckle before she continues.

“See, the point is, if Captain Phila thought you unworthy, she would have turned you away, don't you think so?”

“Oh, I guess so...” Sumia nods slowly, and then blinks up at Cordelia again. “But look at what you're doing again! You're helping me, and I'm not doing anything for you!”

“You're doing a lot more than you think.” Cordelia gives her a half smile, patting her shoulder. “Just by being here, you're giving me the strength to not give up.”

“... huh?”

“You know, you were so afraid of the training when we first came here. How many times did you trip! And knock over all the weapons! Along with breaking the dishes, mixing up the laundry, and that one time you broke the fence –”

“Okay! I get it.” Sumia flushes, completely embarrassed. Cordelia lets out a small laugh.

“But you know, you're here, trying to work as hard as the rest of us, no, even harder! The point is, you don't give up, and that helps me strive to do better too.”

“... oh,” is all Sumia can say, cheeks completely burning red from her friend's words. Though she disagrees with what Cordelia says, ( _no one_ works harder than Cordelia), she can't help the giddy feeling bubbling inside of her right now. Cordelia smiles again, and Sumia's heart skips even more, because it's the rare, heartfelt smile she reserves only for Sumia.

“Well, we should be heading for bed, shouldn't we?” Sumia nods as if in a trance, unable to trust herself to say or even do _anything_ embarrassing as she follows Cordelia into their barracks.

The next morning comes too early, Sumia thinks, as she wills herself to snap her eyes open. The air in the barracks is different, no doubt thanks to Phila's announcement of their special guest. Everyone seems both excited and tense, as they wait to see who is coming.

No one expects it to be the Exalt herself with her siblings standing next to Captain Phila, smiling at them.

Sumia gulps, standing up straighter as Exalt Emmeryn's eyes scan over the crowd, a smile on her face. She's only seen the Exalt once, but that was when she was far away and standing atop a balcony to give them a welcoming speech as newly recruited knights. Exalt Emmeryn is known to walk through the town, but Sumia is either unlucky (or lucky) that she hasn't come across the Exalt during her visits to town. This is the first time Sumia has seen the Exalt, much less _any_ royalty, up close.

She hears a sharp intake of air and glances worriedly at Cordelia, thinking maybe Cordelia feels the same way. She's shocked instead to see Cordelia frozen, her eyes wide open as she stares ahead of them. Sumia thinks she's staring at the Exalt, but it doesn't look so. Instead, as Sumia follows her gaze, she finds it focused on the young man next to the Exalt.

Prince Chrom also bears his sister's smile, although still too rough and boyish looking to be called serene like Exalt Emmeryn's. His smile does have the same bearing though, of kindness and gentleness. Sumia turns back to her friend, and recognizes the look on her face. She's read about it so many times in all her books, when the hero describes seeing his love interest for the first time and knows it's meant to be, to realize the look of utter enrapture on Cordelia's face.

“It's... him,” Cordelia whispers softly, still staring so intently.

Sumia couldn't get the full story out of Cordelia, but she knows that Cordelia had encountered the prince before. All she knew was that the prince spoke words to Cordelia that she had taken to heart. As Sumia watches her right now though, she realizes that maybe it isn't just words from the prince that Cordelia also wants in her heart.

Sumia wants to laugh, knows that she can use this information to tease her friend later, but for some reason, she feels... empty and drained. She wants nothing more to do right now than to scuttle away like a mouse and hide underneath her covers and not see anyone for the rest of the day, maybe the month as she pours over all her favorite books.

Her throat is dry, and she feels a sinking pressure inside of her. Why does she feel this way? She should be happy for Cordelia, because surely Cordelia could win anyone's affections if she tried. Perhaps in a few years, Sumia will be the best friend to the prince's wife! But she doesn't feel any of that, except for disappointment.

That's a much more familiar feeling. She knows how to deal with this. Sumia lets out a giant breath, and lets the word ring in her head as she continues the rest of the day.

_Oh._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Since joining the Shepherds, Sumia's had to get used to being away from Cordelia after being so near her all the time. Being away from Cordelia is a strange feeling, and Sumia isn't sure if she wants to get used to it. It was a little tough at first, so used to depending on her friend, and being away from her makes Sumia realize just how much she's relied on her friend, how unfair it is to Cordelia. Maybe this will be good for the both of them, Sumia having to learn to not rely on Cordelia all the time, and Cordelia not needing to waste her time looking after clumsy Sumia anymore.

The thought makes her sigh, but she turns to admittedly the biggest change since then: her new pegasus, neighing softly as she continues brushing her mane. To think that days before, she was one second away from trampling everything but once Sumia coaxed her, she became docile and sweet. Sumia wishes she could have met her previous owner, but with how they found the pegasus in the first place, wounded and nearly feral with grief, Sumia sends a silent prayer for her soul instead.

“There, there...” Sumia coos softly, smiling even as her pegasus lets out a snort and shakes her head. She wonders what her fellow trainees back in the capital would say if they saw her, with her own pegasus! If Cordelia saw her, would she –

A startled whinny makes Sumia step back, and she tries to calm her pegasus down. “Oh no, I'm sorry! I didn't see that tangle, oh no! Shh...” Sumia coaxes the winged animal under her control and she continues to pet it soothingly.

Flying is both everything and nothing Sumia expected. She expected the rush of the air and the wind beating past her, whipping her hair all around her, the feeling exhilaration. She didn't expect the sudden terror of descending several feet in a few seconds, and how she had to slow down to stop her eyes from tearing up even more.

But everything was so wonderful. It makes her feel that all her training wasn't put to waste. She wonders if Cordelia felt the same way when she flew on her pegasus for the first time.

“Hey! You were here, Sumia?” And she's startled out of her thoughts by Lissa, leaning on top of the post, waving at her.

“Prin – Lissa,” Sumia greets with a smile. Lissa had made sure that no one was to address her as princess. The odder thing is not seeing Maribelle next to her.

“This is your pegasus isn't she? She looks beautiful!” Lissa reaches out to touch her, but the pegasus only snorts and lets out a puff of air in her face, sending her reeling back. “Ugh!”

“Careful, she still doesn't like strangers much,” Sumia chides lightly but she giggles at Lissa's grimace.

“Something needs to be done with that horse breath, yuck!” Lissa wrinkles her nose as she sticks out her tongue.

“Hee hee! It's just something to get used to.”

“You'd definitely be used to them all the time huh?” Lissa looks at the rest of the stables thoughtfully. “You really love animals, don't you?”

“I do!” Sumia says with an intensity that surprises even herself. “I mean, they're so cute, don't you think?”

“... what about frogs?”

“... maybe.” The two of them blink at each other for a moment, until Lissa turns her head.

“... so! What were you thinking about?” Lissa's smile turns mischievous. “I mean, it took me a few times for you to notice me. Some _one_ on your mind?”

“No!” It doesn't help that Sumia yelps it out, knows she sounds suspicious.

“You are! Is it my bro – ” Lissa leans forward – and nearly ends up falling off, until Sumia's pegasus headbutts her upright. It works for about a second, until Lissa flops forward, thankfully onto a stack of hay.

“Are you unhurt?!” Sumia rushes to her side, helping her up.

“Definitely better than I would have been without the hay,” Lissa says with a groan, sitting upright and rubbing her back. “Maribelle would scold and worry over me if she saw that!”

“She would,” Sumia agrees with another giggle. “Actually, I think she'd get mad at my pegasus too...”

“... a little bit of both. Oh, she always frets over me so often! And if it's not her, it's Frederick too! It's like they think I can't walk without tripping over myself.”

“As long as you're better than me, I think you're fine.”

“Oh, Sumia!” Lissa turns to her, distressed. “I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sound inconsiderate.”

“No, don't worry. I really don't want you to become me!” Sumia looks down at her own feet. “I don't know what's wrong with me sometimes, always tripping everywhere! Maybe it really is my boots...”

“Maybe you can ride your pegasus everywhere!” Sumia blinks, and then looks up at her pegasus. The winged animal, as if sensing her intent, shakes her head furiously at them, nickering in a way that sounds as if she protests.

“I don't think she likes the idea.”

“Oh, sheesh.” Lissa stretches her legs out, kicking them against the floor absently. “So, what were you thinking about before? It looked really serious because you were staring pretty hard.”

Sumia unconsciously smiles as she turns her gaze over to her pegasus. “I had a friend who I joined the pegasus knights with. But I went with the Shepherds, and she the Squad. I was just wondering what she's up to right now.”

Lissa nods understandingly. “Oooh, yeah, I get that. I mean, I haven't seen Maribelle in only a few days but it feels like it's been a long while. It isn't as if I used to see her everyday, but I just got used to having her around all the time.”

“I was thinking it was strange to not see you two together all the time.”

“Hee hee! Maribelle's my friend, of course we'd be together all the time!” Lissa's look turns slightly guilty. “I mean, I can't really talk to the other Shepherds, like Miriel or Sully, they're too serious for me!”

“Miriel is...” Sumia trails off, unable to find the right word, and instead gives a knowing look to Lissa before she continues. “But Sully is fine! She really like horses.”

“She does, doesn't she? But the only time I see her is when she's sparing with Chrom or chasing after Virion for something. She's so intimidating!”

“She certainly is, isn't she?” Sumia giggles. “But some people are like animals. You need to coax them before they can trust you, or you need to earn the respect first.”

“Oh...” Lissa looks thoughtfully at her pegasus. “That's certainly Maribelle.”

“You care very much for Maribelle, don't you?” Sumia says with a small grin.

“Of course! I love her!” Lissa exclaims with the innocence of a young teenager. Sumia blinks, clearly surprised.

“L-love?”

“Yeah! I mean, she's my best friend right? Of course I love her! Sure, she's a little prickly and stuck-up, but if you get past all of that, you'd see everything wonderful about her!” Lissa says with a fond smile, giggling to herself. “It's sort of like your horses and pegasi, right?”

“Oh, I guess...” Sumia tilts her head, frowning slightly. Lissa tilts her head at her.

“Your friend in the pegasus knights, don't you love her too?”

“Huh?!” Sumia stiffens up at the sudden question, clearly caught off guard, her cheeks pink. “Um...”

“Are you sure it's a friend in the pegasus knights now? Don't tell me you've really got some hometown boy waiting for you back home?” Lissa tries to tease with a grin. Sumia can't say anything, only looks away, coming to a realization with herself. It makes her push her knees up, wrapping her arms around them as she stares forlornly at her pegasus. “S-Sumia?!” Lissa's voice turns shocked. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease you, I'm –”

“No, it's nothing,” Sumia tries to reassure but she knows Lissa will worry still. “It just... reminded me of something.” Lissa apologizes again and leaves quietly, sensing Sumia's unspoken desire to be left alone to her thoughts.

 _I love Cordelia_ , she thinks, but for some reason it sounds strange. She thinks about Lissa, and what she meant. _I love Cordelia,_ she thinks again, and realizes exactly what she's telling herself.

“I _love_ Cordelia,” Sumia whispers, blinking to herself. A wistful smile comes onto her face, and she pushes her face into her knees. “And she loves Prince Chrom.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sumia hasn't seen Cordelia in a very long time, isn't even sure of how long it's been, ever since she joined the Shepherds and Cordelia the Pegasus Knight Squad, but she would never wish that they had met up under these circumstances.

Cordelia's face is full of pain, anger, regret, but above all, guilt, as she stares at the retreating back of Phila and the Exalt. Her arm hangs uselessly at her side and Sumia can see the heavy gash on her arm threatening to snap apart. Lissa and Maribelle immediately tend to her, and Sumia has suffered from some heavy wounds to know that feeling skin and bones forcibly renewing itself is _not_ the most comforting feeling in the world. But Cordelia remains motionless, staring listlessly ahead of her, with only the sudden downturn of her mouth giving away her discomfort. She turns her head when Sumia lands next to them.

“Sumia,” Cordelia greets, in a voice that Sumia has never heard and hopes she never will again. “It's nice to see you.”

“Cordelia,” Sumia starts, and swallows, staring at her. Her pegasus whinnies, as if sensing the atmosphere between them. With the sound draws Cordelia's attention to her mount.

“Ah, you've got a pegasus.” Cordelia smiles, and it doesn't reach her eyes. “She looks beautiful.”

“And done!” Lissa announces, finishing wrapping up Cordelia's arm as Maribelle puts away their healing staves, scanning for who needs healing next. They give Sumia a knowing look, with Lissa laying a comforting arm on Sumia before they leave atop of Maribelle's horse, dashing away to the next patient.

“Um... we should... follow the... Captain,” Sumia mumbles. At the mention of Chrom, Cordelia only inclines her head to where everyone else is.

“Right, of course.” She's about to spur her pegasus forward before she stops, glancing at Sumia. “Are you coming?”

“Huh?” And it broke Sumia's heart to know that Cordelia still had that habit of waiting for her, because it made Sumia feel weak. “Y-yeah.” She follows after Cordelia, listening to the sad whinnies of both of their pegasi.

It isn't until much later that Sumia has a chance to talk to Cordelia, when Cordelia is inside Sumia's tent and staring blankly at the ground. Sumia didn't want to leave Cordelia alone, afraid and fearful of what Cordelia would do.

“Cordelia,” Sumia says, although she can't help how awkward it sounds, and she nearly flinches when Cordelia turns to look at her. It's as if Cordelia is barely registering she's there. “Um...”

“We're marching early tomorrow, aren't we?” Cordelia suddenly asks.

“Y-yes?” Sumia confirms, although it sounds more of a question than a statement, a sign of how surprised she is.

“We'll need all the rest we can get then.” Cordelia turns to her and Sumia tenses up. She doesn't expect Cordelia to smile sadly. “Sorry, we can't quite catch up yet, and I'm really tired as well so...”

“Right, of course.” Sumia lays out her bedroll and gestures to it, looking at Cordelia expectantly. For the first time, a different emotion crosses Cordelia's face, and she blinks up at Sumia confusedly.

“Sumia, if I sleep here, where will you sleep?”

“Um... don't worry about it,” Sumia mumbles, her face turning red. “I can sleep sitting up! I'm really good at it –”

“Sumia.” Cordelia's look turns disapproving. “Don't be silly. We all need rest for tomorrow and you won't get any like that.” She turns to the bedroll, inspecting it. “We're both small enough, I think we can fit into here. I'll see about a spare bedroll tomorrow.”

Any sort of rebuttal Sumia is about to make dies in her throat. Cordelia is sitting next to the cot, staring at Sumia expectantly. She takes a deep breath to prepare herself, knowing that the more time she wastes deliberating against not doing this, the less time they have for rest. Except she knows this whole thing is just a pretense, because neither of them will fall asleep easily anyway. As quickly as she can, she moves into one side of the cot, trying to take up as little space as possible to leave more room for Cordelia.

Surely, if Cordelia were more aware, she would have noticed and protested, but she easily slides in beside Sumia, her back lightly pressing against hers. Sumia is completely stiff, unable to relax at all.

Sumia pretends not to hear when Cordelia begins to weep into her pillow.

The next thing Sumia is aware of is a hand on her shoulder, trying to shake her away. “Sumia, Sumia!” And she springs awake, disoriented and groggy.

“Huh?!” And she nearly falls back in shock when Cordelia stares at her, both amused and startled as well.

“It's time for us to wake up,” Cordelia says patiently.

“... already?” Sumia mutters, rubbing her eyes. She didn't even know how she managed to doze off. She turns her attention to her friend instead. Just as she thought, Cordelia looks haggard, her eyes red and puffy, still has that haunted look to her. “Um, Cordelia –”

“I'll be getting breakfast,” Cordelia suddenly says, turning away from her. Sumia blinks at her, wondering when she got dressed.

“Oh. Um, okay,” she mumbles, even as Cordelia is already stepping out and away. Sumia gets dressed as well and walks out of her tent with a yawn.

Having Cordelia is a boon for the whole army, everyone realizes. She makes sure to check all their inventory, keep track of their weapons, every chore that Frederick does not get to, she does. She frets over everyone, and she gets along with _Panne_. Her performance in battle is amazing as well, striking true and straight into their enemies, unlike Sumia's own strikes which still need more strength behind them. Everyone sneaks knowing glances to each other when Chrom and Cordelia converse despite the one-sided conversation from Chrom and the tightening of Sumia's chest whenever she sees them. Robin pairs them up for their high mobility, but Sumia feels as if Cordelia is just there to clean up what she cannot finish, which happens a lot.

Cordelia is too amazing.

But though Sumia feels overshadowed by the sheer talents and abilities of her friend, she can see what the others cannot. Cordelia has a certain grace to her that gives her an air of maturity and reliability, but Sumia can notice the desperation underneath. She can see Cordelia running herself ragged each time, even more so than their trainee days. Her strikes have _too_ much strength behind it, a far cry from the usually efficient Cordelia. When she smiles, there is no spirit behind them, only guilt and pain cleverly disguised, and she laughs a little more boisterous than normal as if to compensate.

It hurts Sumia, to see her friend like this. Robin, so perceptive of people, is also beginning to notice. At the rate Cordelia is going, no matter how strong Sumia knows Cordelia is, she knows that it will be too much for her. But getting Cordelia's attention seems to be twice as hard as sorting her own feelings, because Cordelia seems to always find something to be busy with. Even at night, Cordelia always seems so tired that Sumia doesn't want to bother her, and Sumia can't quite form the words to ask how being in the pegasus knights are. Any conversation between them is light, talking about the past.

It isn't until much later that Sumia finally manages to get Cordelia by herself. Robin gives her a subtle nod as she walks by with Cordelia to a more private area.

“Sumia? Something up?” Cordelia asks in a light tone, looking at her, but not _at_ her. Sumia nearly balks under that stare before she remembers why she took Cordelia aside.

“Um... Cordelia...” she begins, and winces at how her voice sounds weak. Thankfully, Cordelia only inclines her head toward her. “Are you fine?” she blurts out instead.

“Huh?” Cordelia looks at her confusedly. “Of course I am. I feel pretty good. Haven't gotten any injuries or –”

“No!” Sumia says in a loud voice, and then quiets down as she says her next words, “not that.”

“Sumia, what are you...” and Cordelia finally pauses when Sumia stares up at her, a poignant look in her eyes. “Sumia...”

“You're... you're not fine at all!” Sumia says worriedly. “I'm... You can't hide these things from me! It's tearing you up inside, isn't it? You shouldn't keep everything in!”

She half expects Cordelia to tell her nothing is wrong and walk away. She doesn't expect Cordelia's look to suddenly change, and she's taken aback by the look of anger on her face.

“Sumia, if you were there... if you were...” and she chokes, gritting her teeth. “You wouldn't understand... you did not... hear them! You did not...” Sumia freezes, unable to speak. “Every time I go to sleep... when I have a moment of quietness, I can still hear them. I can hear their screams, even their pegasi!” Cordelia clutches her ears and shakes her head furiously. “Tell me, how do you get rid of them!?”

“Cordelia, I...” Sumia closes her mouth, still unable to find words. “I'm sorry,” she says quietly. She doesn't expect Cordelia to turn to her, eyes wide open with shock.

“I never realized... I never realized what they truly thought of me...” Cordelia lets out a choked sob. “I should have been there to die with them! Why did they only send me away?! Why me?! It shouldn't have been me!”

“Don't say that!” Sumia lets out in a weak voice, and wishes, not for the first time, that had she more confidence, she would have been able to speak above her friend.

“You knew some of them Sumia! They were our instructors, our commanders! We trained under some of them!” Cordelia turns to her and forcibly grabs her shoulder. Sumia winces in discomfort and pain, letting out a sound of discomfort. Her eyes water more at Cordelia's words. “I flew away like a coward, even as I heard their screams! Nothing was spared! Everyone was –” and she stops speaking suddenly, unable to continue as she looks as Sumia helplessly.

Sumia has never seen Cordelia so helpless before, and it makes her angry at herself that she doesn't know what to do, nor the right words to say. _Stupid Sumia, you should know what to say!_ She's a horrible friend, to not know how to comfort her friend when Cordelia obviously needs her. The way Cordelia looks right now, eyes wide with overwhelming grief and guilt, Sumia feels she's like a cornered animal. Sumia goes with the first instinct she has: she gathers Cordelia into her arms, murmuring, “I'm sorry.” Cordelia stiffens at the contact, before she buries her face into Sumia's shoulder, entire body shaking.

“It should have been me,” Cordelia breathes. “I should have stayed. It shouldn't have been only me. We should have all escaped. None of them deserved to go out like that!” Sumia swallows back her own sob, and raises her hands to pat Cordelia's back softly, listening to her friend weep for her fallen squad.

“If you had stayed with them, you wouldn't have been able to help us and I...” _couldn't bear it if you..._ Sumia swallows, unwilling to let herself finish the thought. She remembers instead how much Cordelia was teased all the time by their superiors, how it had seemed like spiteful envy at the time. But in light of everything that had happened...“I'm sure... they wouldn't want you to be sad like this all the time,” Sumia says in a soft tone, willing her voice to be steady. Cordelia doesn't say anything, only pushes her face harder into Sumia's shoulder, as if trying to push her tears back.

Finally, after what seems like a long time, Cordelia pulls away slowly, still sniffling. Sumia awkwardly keeps her arms around her, trying to keep herself steady at Cordelia's close proximity.

“Sumia...” Cordelia lets out a deep breath and looks up at her tearfully. “I apologize, you had to see... an unsightly side of me.”

“No, no!” Sumia shakes her head furiously. “It's fine! I'm here for you, anytime, Cordelia. It hurt me more to see you try to hide it all away.”

“Thank you.” And Sumia finds herself being the one engulfed when Cordelia pulls her into a hug. “I... thank you,” Cordelia murmurs into her hair, tightening her grip.

Sumia doesn't say anything, only hugs her friend back. Cordelia is still warm and alive.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The wooden spear coming for her head makes Sumia reflexively bring up her own, blocking Cordelia's sudden overhead swing. Cordelia allows her spear to slide off, and thrusts at Sumia's exposed middle. Sumia twists out of the way – and trips with a yelp.

“Whoa!” Cordelia rushes to her side, helping her up. “Alright, you can blame that on a stray pebble. I saw it skid off.”

“Ow...” Sumia rubs her arm, now sore from both the fall and exertion.

“Still, that's a pretty good record,” Cordelia says with a hum and she ticks off the numbers on her fingers, “only twice today since we've started training.”

“Oh! That _is_ a record! Since... well, ever.”

“Would you like to keep going then?”

“No, I've had enough for now.” Sumia exhales deeply, breathing heavily now. She watches Cordelia run a hair through her hair, shaking off the excess sweat on her forehead, and finds herself widening her eyes at the image, always so inappropriately and embarrassingly distracted with her friend. As always, Cordelia is always so beautiful and strong, and Sumia thinks that she continues to grow more so everyday.

“Hm? Is there something on my face?” Cordelia asks, and her voice breaks Sumia out of her daze.

“No!” She yelps, and tries to control herself again. “I mean...” she clears her throat, looking at the ground instead, a better excuse since she's still breathing heavily. “I was... just thinking that this training is so hard for me, but it's barely a work-out for you.”

“It... is true I am used to a much stricter regiment,” Cordelia admits. “But I won't turn down any request from our peers if they require training or wish to train together.” She looks at Sumia thoughtfully. “It was a bit surprising to hear you wanted training Sumia, especially from me.”

“Especially from you?” Sumia comments with confusion.

“Well...” Cordelia looks away guiltily. “I always thought you never wanted to train with me because you feel embarrassed training with me.”

“Oh.” Sumia blinks. She wasn't aware that Cordelia understood, knew how Sumia felt about training around and with her. Sumia, so acutely aware of her weaknesses, knows they are even more pronounced when in Cordelia's light. “Well... training with you is a little scary,” she admits, “but I know you'd push me to do better. And you know how... I usually am.”

“Well... that's why we became pegasus knights right? You don't need to worry about tripping when you're riding one!”

“I guess...” Sumia trails off. “I just... we're gonna be in Plegia soon, and I want to do the very best I can, for everyone. I don't want to slow anyone down!”

“I think you're fine the way you are though.” Sumia blinks, and looks up incredulously at Cordelia.

“... huh?”

“Well, more training never hurt anyone.” Cordelia turns her attention up at the sky. “But you haven't noticed? True, my strikes are much stronger and precise, but you're much faster than I've achieved.” She chuckles, looking back down at Sumia. “It's the stronger bond between you and your pegasus.”

Sumia doesn't know what to say or do, except flush red in embarrassment, and a little pride if she has to say. She secretly revels in the attention, ducking her head to smile what she's sure to make her look stupid.

“Oh? You two are training?”

“M-my prince!” Cordelia whirls around, back completely straight, clutching her spear with so much strength that she would surely break it if she applied more. Sumia looks up in confusion.

“Captain? What are you doing here?” Chrom only smiles at them, and both Sumia and Cordelia note how distracted it looks.

“I was merely walking around, clearing my head. I did not mean to bother you.”

“It is no trouble, my lord!” Cordelia responds, and Sumia makes a sound at how uncharacteristically high it suddenly sounds. Luckily, Chrom is too distracted to think anything strange with it.

“Ah, Sumia, I haven't thanked you for the pies you gave me the other day."

“Oh! They helped you, right?”

“Yes, thank you. They provided me some apt nutrition I was lacking.” Chrom nods at her, a grateful smile on his face before he raises his hand in a dismissal. “I apologize, I cannot talk for much longer, so I'll have to take my leave here. Keep working hard, you two.”

“Yes, sir!” Sumia and Cordelia salute to his back, and wait until they can no longer hear his footsteps before relaxing.

“Prince Chrom... he's definitely not fine is he?” Cordelia asks, worriedly staring where he's walked off.

“No,” Sumia agrees quietly, knowing what they are both thinking of. This is why she needs more training and she can't slack off, not right now. What happened to Emmeryn is entirely unfair, and the whole camp is riding on the burning rage against the Mad King as they march to Plegia. But they also remember Emmeryn's words and the kindness she continued to display until the bitter end, and of how both armies were affected by one woman.

This is the one moment Sumia can't trip up, not now. Everything is for the peace of everyone, Ylisse and Plegia. She needs to be better than ever, instead of always playing catch-up to everyone. She picks up the training spear again, and clears her throat, her eyes determined. For her Captain, for Cordelia, she refuses to do anything less than her best in this crucial moment right now.

“Should we get back to training?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“They look so happy, don't they.”

Sumia blinks, and looks up at Cordelia, staring ahead with a wistful expression. The look on her face makes Cordelia look dreamy and soft, and Sumia thinks if she didn't know Cordelia's true feelings, she would have looked beautiful and radiant like a pearl. She turns her head to follow her gaze, although it's a redundant point because they're here for only one reason. Royal weddings are truly on a much grander scale than the one Sumia will ever have for herself (if she ever will). She eyes Cordelia with a slight frown, knowing her friend is cruel enough to herself to imagine all the possibilities and chances she had as she stares at the Prince - no, Chrom was _Exalt_ now, waving happily to everyone with his wife by his side.

Sumia doesn't know what to say, doesn't know how she can comfort her friend, and it isn't as if she could, with the way her throat closes up even despite all the water she's drinking. Cordelia lays a soft hand on her arm, stopping all of Sumia's thoughts.

“You... don't have to comfort me or wonder what to say,” Cordelia says in a quiet voice that Sumia is surprised that she even heard it at all, especially with all the noise and merrymaking around them. “I know I had... so many chances, and I know that if I had even an ounce of courage, it might have been... me.” The grip on her arm tightens and Sumia nearly yelps in pain, if she didn't catch Cordelia's face and how it looked as if she was trying to restrain herself.

“Am I a bad person, Sumia?” Cordelia turns to her suddenly, and Sumia nearly withers underneath that intense gaze. “It's their happiest day, yet... I cannot...”

“N-no!” Sumia manages to squeak out, stopping Cordelia. She turns to her with a furious shake of her head. “You're... not a bad person! You could never be!”

“But my feelings, they're so petty and shallow –”

“Cordelia!” Sumia butts in, voice full of desperation as she pleads for Cordelia to stop speaking of herself so. She loses every ounce of her resolve when Cordelia turns that piercing, red gaze to her.

Sumia's read so many stories of anguished declarations of love, along with unrequited feelings that would never pass. She knows that her own feelings would always be unrequited but she never wanted Cordelia to experience the same pain.

“I... I know it hurts, but it... it's not over yet!” Sumia clenches her fists, staring up at Cordelia with determination. “You... you'll get through it! Because...” _if I can get through this, you can too!_ “You're Cordelia! You won't let something like this get you down forever!”

The smile Cordelia gives her is uneasy. “I wonder about that,” she murmurs. She gasps when Sumia suddenly grabs her hands.

“No! You _will_ get through it! Who... who needs something like love anyway?!” Sumia laughs, but it sounds hollow in her ears. At least it makes Cordelia look at her, half amused and half bitter. “You still aspire to be the best pegasus knight in the Halidom, don't you?”

“I... do,” Cordelia murmurs, as if remembering.

“Then... you still have something to work forward to! You can get through this! It isn't over!” Sumia isn't sure of who she's trying to convince now, Cordelia or herself. She looks away, mumbling under her breath. “And um... there's... other people too...” She doesn't expect Cordelia to suddenly laugh.

“Oh, listen to me! It's as if I'm those dreamy princesses who wait for their princes or knights while lounging away in a dark tower without trying to escape for themselves!” She slaps her cheeks. “If my younger self could see how pathetic I sounded just now, she would have surely knocked a training lance into my head!”

“It would hurt a lot,” Sumia mutters, rubbing her head absently. Cordelia gives her an amused look, before suddenly slinging an arm around her. Sumia instantly stiffens and feels like her face is the very color of Cordelia's hair. “C-C-Cordelia?!”

“Thank you Sumia,” Cordelia says in a soft tone, “were it not for you, I do not know how I can gather my strength to continue as I do.” She squeezes Sumia's shoulder and is about to say something before a thought comes to her. “You... you said you know how it feels. You've also... felt like me?”

“Hah, hah! I'm... really thirsty so I'll be getting some more ale now!” Sumia backs away nervously, or tries to before Cordelia clamps a hand on her shoulder.

“Sumia! Don't think you're getting away so easily!” Cordelia says forcefully, but she has a playful smile on her face. Even if Sumia wants to escape right now, seeing her friend's spirits cheered up makes her smile helplessly instead and halfheartedly fight off her friend's grasp.

“Excuse me?” The two of them pause and turn to see Stahl standing there with a bemused look on his face. “Uh... I'm...” and he blinks owlishly at them before he turns to Cordelia. “I just... could I have a dance, Cordelia?”

“Er?” Cordelia lets go of Sumia's shoulder in surprise, and it feels so cold all of a sudden. She glances between Stahl and Sumia, but Sumia nudges her forward and smiles at him.

“As I said before, I'm out of drink so I'm gonna get some more. You should enjoy yourself, Cordelia!”

“... right,” Cordelia murmurs, but she still looks uneasy as she looks at Sumia. When she turns to Stahl though, her expression changes to a small smile and she holds out her hand. “Well, shall we then?” He nods, a grin forming on his face and Sumia watches her be led away.

Sumia wouldn't say she's a jealous person, she's more... envious. She wishes she had even an ounce of Miriel's intelligence or Olivia's beauty. Or Sully's strength, or Frederick's diligence. All the Shepherds seem so much better than her, and she's so... plain and clumsy, always breaking everything by default. People surely look at Sumia strangely and wonder why someone like Cordelia would waste her time with her, or how she's even part of the Shepherds. She watches Cordelia dance across the room, now with Gregor as he steals her away from Stahl, and she looks so beautiful and radiant, smiling widely.

Cordelia is already and always so far away from her, and she'll only continue to grow further away. Sumia smiles wistfully as her eyes follow her friend around.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Valm is much warmer than she expected. Even flying through the air doesn't help, especially when the wind is hot and her clothes are sticky. Fighting in this weather takes a drag on everyone's spirits but for the future of Ylisse, they must do what they can.

“Sumia, are you fine?” Cherche rides up next to her, brow furrowed in worry.

“Y-yes!” She shakes her head to get rid of the sweat piling on top, swiping a hand through her hair as well. “I'm just... not used to this weather.”

“Ah, yes. I forget that Ylisse is much... cooler and drier overall.” Cherche gives her a friendly smile. “Take care to not overexert yourself.”

“I will, thank you.” Cherche nods at her and flies off, leaving Sumia alone again.

“It's so _hot,_ ” Sumia groans, and even her pegasus agrees, neighing weakly. “Maybe that's why there's more wyverns here instead.” She scans around the battlefield, watching out for enemy archers or mages carrying wind tomes. _Wait, I have one more duty now!_ As if reminding herself, she moves her eyes over to the new Heal staff in her pack, nodding to it. She isn't an expert at it like the other healers just yet, but it's still something she can do to aid her allies. The flower fortune she did earlier even told her that she'd be able to do good for this battle.

“Hello again.” Cherche flies back up next to her, and Sumia gasps at the heavy wound on her arm, and wonders how Cherche only laughs with a nonchalant air. “Oh, it only looks bad. I can still fight. But Minerva insisted I should at least get it healed.” Minerva roars out, causing Cherche to laugh again but Sumia thinks it's a sign for her to hurry.

“I'll heal you!” Sumia quickly moves her spear into her other hand and grabs the Heal staff, activating its magic to Cherche's arm. She watches the wound close, leaving a light scar that will heal in most likely a day.

“My thanks,” Cherche says with a faint smile, and Sumia gets the feeling that if she were closer, the wyvern rider would have reached out to give her a pat on the head. Minerva roars as well, nodding at her before the both of them swerve off again.

“She's... very calm,” Sumia says with an envious sigh. She returns to surveying the battle beneath her. A warning neigh from her pegasus makes her instinctively rear back, stopping her pegasus in place. The enemy falcon knight's spear makes a swishing sound as it strikes the air where Sumia is supposed to be had she continued on her path. Hefting her own spear, Sumia swoops quickly, retaliating with her own strike, and a moment later the body of the falcon knight plummets to the floor. The enemy pegasus neighs with grief, diving after its fallen rider, and Sumia's chest gets that heavy feeling every time she sees horses or pegasi with empty saddles.

Following the pegasus with her eyes brings an immediate matter to her attention though, as she spies an enemy archer on the ground, aiming his bow upward. She quickly follows his path to – her eyes widen and a feeling of dread overtakes her.

Cordelia is surrounded by two falcon knights, along with a wyvern lord, encircling her.

As if understanding her, her pegasus immediately takes off for Cordelia. Sumia wills herself to go fast, pressing even tighter against her pegasus as her pegasus dives, wings swept in for maximum speed. _Make it in time, make it in time!_

In alarming speed, Sumia manages to get behind Cordelia and strikes one of the falcon knights with her spear, knocking the rider off. She turns her head, finding Cordelia dealt with the other falcon knight, and is stuck in place defending against the wyvern lord. Sumia remembers the archer on the ground and quickly turns to him. Before Sumia can dive to get rid of him, he fires his arrow straight at Cordelia. Sumia's reflex is automatic.

Everything seems to happen in slow motion after that.

Sumia suddenly feels a sudden jerk on her shoulder, and she yelps as it gives way to sharp pain. The sudden force, along with her shock and the panicked state of her pegasus causes the reins to jerk out of her hand. Her pegasus whinnies loudly and desperately, and Sumia shakes her head even as she plummets to the ground. _Don't chase after me, get yourself safe!_ She sees Cordelia turning around, eyes wide with horror and realization. The last thing she's aware of is a terrible scream before it goes black.

 

_”Ugh, look at Cordelia, being the little genius and perfect little girl again.” The trainee sneers, an ugly scowl on her face. Sumia ducks behind the corner immediately. “The only reason you could train for hours on end is so you could get praise from Captain Phila. Who does Cordelia think she is? I bet she thinks we're all weak.”_

_Sumia's throat tightens._ No! _she wants to scream at them,_ don't speak about Cordelia that way! _But she remains frozen, closing her eyes tightly as they continue their mocking and trash-talk. It's only until Sumia tries to move and ends up knocking her boot against the wall do they stop and instead clamber over, finding who caught them._

_“Oh. It's only Sumia,” The trainee says with a bored air. “If it's not Cordelia out-staging everyone, it's Sumia tripping everywhere instead. I think I can see why she'd be friends with you. You'd make anyone look stellar by comparison. Poor Cordelia, having to take care of you all the time.” The girls laugh, clearly amused at their own joke._

_“Don't... don't speak bad about Cordelia,” Sumia mumbles._

_“What was that? I didn't hear you.” They bend down to Sumia's level, sniggering to each other. Sumia grits her teeth and looks up, trying to muster her strongest glare._

_“I don't care if you talk bad about me, but don't you dare say anything about Cordelia!” The trainees look taken aback, but only for a moment. They are talking to Sumia, after all._

_“Oh, looks like you do have some spine to you after all!” The trainee chuckles instead. “Well, if you –”_

_“Sumia? I thought I heard –” Cordelia rounds the corner, catching all three of them. Her eyes narrow immediately. “What... are you doing?”_

_“Nothing, nothing.” The other trainees skitter away with a mocking laugh and Cordelia is torn between wanting to run after them or to help Sumia._

_“It's fine, they didn't do anything,” Sumia mumbles. She gives a small laugh, hoping to ease her friend. “I should have listened to that flower fortune today and avoided corners.”_

_“Flower fortunes, still?” Cordelia sighs, shaking her head. “Sumia, you can't always rely on them all the time.”_

_“They make me feel better about myself!” she insists, and she's so serious that Cordelia only lets the subject drop this time, instead of arguing with her as she always does._ Because I need all the help I can get to catch up to you, _she can't help but think._

_“Take care of yourself Sumia. I can't always be there to help you,” Cordelia finally replies. Sumia knows that Cordelia only says it out of worry and concern but a knot forms inside her at the words, an uneasy feeling taking hold as she thinks about the words she heard earlier._

_“Sorry,” she apologizes in a tiny voice._

 

Sumia has absolutely no idea why she even remembers that or why she's even dreaming about it. Instead, it makes her wake up in a cold sweat – and she can't quite move. Groggily, she moves her eyes around her, trying to see where she is.

The first thing she's aware of is a throbbing pain in her shoulder. _Then_ comes the rest of her body, sore and aching as if she's rolled down a mountain. It reminds her of the days when she was first a trainee, when the rigorous training regiment was too much for her body that was still accommodated to simple luxury and comfort.

“Steady, child.” Libra suddenly pops into her vision, studying her. “Don't worry, you are not severely hurt.”

“What... what happened to me?” Sumia tries to say, except it comes out as a nasty rasp and she ends up coughing instead. Libra turns behind him and sets a bowl of water down next to her, before he carefully helps her, pushing his hand behind her to aid her. Every motion makes her aware of her shoulder, and she winces every time. Libra makes soothing motions that remind Sumia of what her mother used to do when she was sick. He takes the bowl of water with his free hand and offers it to Sumia, which she eagerly accepts, downing the whole thing, not caring if water is splashing everywhere. After she's done, and feeling embarrassed at the display, she repeats her words.

“You were struck by an arrow in your shoulder,” he answers, and Sumia follows his gaze down to where her shoulder is bandaged, “and you were about to fall to your death had Cherche not caught you at the very last second. You blacked out.”

“... huh.” It's the only thing Sumia can really say, when told she's almost nearly died.

“You had a small fever, but that is it.” He holds a hand to her forehead, checking it. “One more day of rest will be good for you, and you are free after, but I suggest you not march with the army until your shoulder is better.”

“Oh... okay. Thank you, Father.” Libra gives her a gentle smile before he helps her back down to the bedroll.

“H-hello? Libra?” A new voice forces the both of them to the tent flap. Cordelia hesitantly pokes her head through, moving her eyes around before they rest on Sumia's. It takes her a second, but her eyes widen in surprise, and in the next instant, she's right by Sumia's side, so excited like a child.

“She still needs rest for a day,” Libra informs and if it weren't for Cordelia's nod, she was sure Cordelia hadn't heard him. “And...” he lays a hand on Cordelia's shoulder, forcing her to look at him, “I know _you_ have been running yourself wild. Get some rest as well, so you do not worry Sumia, and the rest of us.” Cordelia is surprised, nods her head like a scolded child. With that, he nods at the both of them and exits the tent. Cordelia waits until he leaves, watching the entrance of the flap warily before she rounds back on Sumia, her eyes livid.

“Why did you do that?!”

“H-huh?” Sumia blinks at her, startled as she turns to her friend. Her shoulder protests the action and she winces.

“You... that arrow! And then you... were falling and...” Cordelia closes her eyes tightly, clenching her fists. “You're such an idiot!”

“W-what?” Sumia's mind is whirling, and she wants to say something, except she can't, because she sees tears gathering at the corners of her friend's eyes.

“I... you were falling... and I couldn't... I couldn't do anything! I watched you fall, and...”

“... I'm sorry,” Sumia mumbles.

“Why are you apologizing?” Cordelia says with a shaky laugh, “you're the one who's hurt!”

“Because you... um...”

“Don't you dare do that again.”

“Huh?!” Sumia looks at her in disbelief. “No! Of course not!”

“You don't need to take hits for me!”

“But you were in danger and...” _better me than you_ , she almost says, but swallows her words at the last second, losing her nerve when Cordelia turns to her with a fierce glare. But this is one point she doesn't want to back down on either and Sumia narrows her eyes, even if she knows her face isn't made to make angry expressions and she looks more sulky than angry.

Surprisingly, Cordelia is the one who relents, breaking contact to instead look at Sumia's shoulder. Her face falls, and she reaches out to cradle Sumia's hand.

“I don't want to see anymore of my comrades die if I can help it,” Cordelia finally says in a tiny voice, gripping Sumia's hand as hard as she can. Sumia chokes up. “Especially you. Not you.”

“But I don't want to see the same for you either!”

“I...” Cordelia closes her eyes, sighing heavily. “I'm not... as strong as you.”

“... er?”

“I mean... you're always so...” Cordelia shakes her head. “I'm not saying this to make fun of you. You always fall to the ground, but you're always able to pick yourself back up all the time. I wish I had your resilience.”

“But you're only scared because of...”

“But I'm still scared. If I see another comrade fallen... sacrificed for me... I couldn't bear it at all. Especially you. I don't think I could keep myself together if you were...”

“Cordelia...” Sumia's throat is suddenly dry again, staring at her friend. The air is thick with something that Sumia is both sure and unsure of, but Cordelia sits miserably and pathetically in her spot, completely uncharacteristic of her if people saw her. But Sumia knows that Cordelia is prone to brooding heavily at times and only squeezes her hand for reassurance.

“Excuse me, Father Libra – ah?” Lucina pauses at the tent, blinking at them. Cordelia pulls her hand back, her face completely red.

“I'm... I'll bring you some more water,” Cordelia mumbles, quickly standing up and exiting. Sumia watches her go, just as confused. Lucina raises an eyebrow, before she turns back to the rest of the tent.

“Um... you are Sumia?” Lucina comes next to her bedroll, peering down at her. “I apologize for interrupting. How are your wounds?”

“They're fine! Libra only said I needed one more day of rest and I'm free to get up, although I don't think I can participate in any battles yet.”

“That is good.” She nods solemnly. She takes too much after her father, Sumia thinks. It's still an odd concept that everyone is trying to get their heads around, and an implication that no one wants to dwell on as well. Lucina always wears a grave and solemn expression, and Sumia wonders how Chrom feels whenever he sees it. Perhaps that is why he works even more tirelessly now, knowing that ruin is one misstep away.

“You really take after your father, don't you?”

“Huh?” And Lucina shyly looks away, cheeks turning pink as she fidgets slightly. “Um... do I?”

“Oh! Now I can see your mother in you.” And Lucina laughs, her voice soft and demure.

“Thank you. Everyone tells me how much I take after my father, but I rarely hear of such words about my mother.”

“It's... a more subtle thing, I think.”

“Perhaps...” Lucina looks at her thoughtfully and then back out toward the entrance of the tent. “Um... was that... Cordelia?”

“Cordelia? The one who just left?” Sumia wonders why the girl is interested, but she nods. “Yes, that was her.”

“Ah, yes.” Lucina smiles apologetically. “I am still trying to learn everyone in this camp, but it is a little... trying at times, especially when...” she stops speaking suddenly, looking abashed and awkward.

“Don't worry, you'll get them down soon!” Sumia smiles reassuringly at her. “Cordelia's the easiest to remember, she does so much for the army.”

“Yes...” Lucina says distractedly, before she focuses on Sumia again. “I know. I have seen her around camp, and she keeps such meticulous notes on everything, so early in the morning as well!”

“She's pretty amazing isn't she?” Sumia says with pride. That makes Lucina laugh softly.

“Cordelia... is very important to you, isn't she?” Lucina suddenly says, glancing at her. It causes her to widen her eyes, completely caught off guard. The way Lucina looks at her, it's as if she _knows_.

“She's... my best friend,” Sumia manages to say in a soft voice. Lucina studies her for a moment longer, and Sumia wonders what she's trying to look for. She finally nods, satisfied, though Sumia is still confused. Cordelia comes back into the tent at that time, and Lucina leaves, a faint smile on her face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sumia sits down on the ground, legs spread in front of her as she leans against the side of her resting pegasus. The sky is so clear today and it'd be a good day for flying, but Sumia is content to sit here and watch the sky. For once, there are no immediate threats of Risen, and everyone is excited to finally be able to get off of Valm and return back to Ylisse.

She wonders what it would look like, to see a flock of pegasi flying through the sky, and allows herself a small smile. One day, when their war and battles are over, Sumia will take care of pegasi instead. She can't see herself continuing as a knight, though she would gladly offer her services to House Ylisse if they were to ask anything of her.

Her tending a flock of pegasi.... the thought makes her giggle and she closes her eyes with a soft smile, humming to herself as she imagines what her future might look like.

“It'll be a huge field of pegasi and horses!” Sumia mumbles. Her pegasus nickers, as if in agreement, and it makes Sumia giggle again. “You'll have so many friends!” Without even opening her eyes, she reaches next to her and runs her hand through her pegasus' soft mane. The wind is soothing on her face along with the softness of her pegasus. Her consciousness drifts away from her slowly and she dreams of pegasi, frolicking in the field, and when it gets late at night, there'd be a lone pegasus flying toward her, a rider on her back, red hair whipping all around her and Sumia would smile until her jaw hurt.

When Sumia opens her eyes, the first thing she's aware of is that the side of her mouth is wet. With a grimace, she's realizes she drooled and wonders when she dozed off. The next thing she's aware of is a chuckle and a voice asking, “Had a nice nap?” Blinking groggily, she raises her brown eyes – and familiar red eyes focus on her, obvious amusement dancing in them.

“Bwah?!” Sumia yelps, and then balks at the drool out of her mouth. Cordelia only holds out a handkerchief for her, smiling widely. “Thank you,” Sumia mumbles, and quickly wipes her cheek several times for good measure. “Um... I'll wash it for you.” She keeps her eyes trained on the handkerchief, folding it nervously into a neat square that soon becomes messy as Sumia twists it in her hands. “So um... what are you doing out here?”

“I went looking for you, but I couldn't find you until I took my pegasus flying for a bit.” Sumia blinks, and realizes Cordelia's pegasus is a little ways off, munching on the grass. “You were already sleeping by the time I came, so...” and Cordelia's face turns pink, looking down at the ground, embarrassed. When Sumia looks down, she notices the flower crowns Cordelia had been fashioning.

“Oh, flower crowns!” Sumia reaches down to pick up the one Cordelia's finished. “I used to make these for us all the time.” She looks back up at Cordelia and realizes what is off about her. “You've got your hair tied up in a ribbon!”

“Hm?” Cordelia immediately reaches behind her to touch her hair, as if reminding herself. “Oh, yes. Gaius gave it to me for cutting his hair.” Cordelia looks at her shyly. “This is my first time wearing it. Does it... look weird?” Sumia mentally wills herself to not flush.

“Gaius did? He picked out a nice color. It looks nice on you!” she manages to say without stuttering. Cordelia gives her a relieved smile.

“Oh, that's good!” Sumia nods her head, as if cementing it as truth. _Cordelia would look good in anything anyway._ Cordelia doesn't speak after her words and instead glances at Sumia out of the corner of her eye.

Cordelia has been acting strangely recently, Sumia realizes, forcing herself to not catch Cordelia's gaze. She has a pensive air about her, always staring at Sumia so oddly for some reason, brow furrowed as if trying to figure something out.

“It's... been a while since it's been just the two of us, hasn't it?” Cordelia suddenly speaks.

“H-huh?” Sumia's voice is nervous, and she wills herself to calm down. _She didn't mean anything by it, she didn't mean anything!_

“The two of us, sitting here like this.” Cordelia smiles faintly at her. “I mean, just like old times.”

“Oh.” Sumia nods slowly at her words. “Yeah... our army's getting really big isn't it?”

“We've so many people, and we're all still alive,” Cordelia speaks, her voice suddenly quiet. Sumia doesn't need to read her mind to know what Cordelia is thinking about, is still haunted by. Sumia has had to awaken her friend too many times from the painful nightmares that still continue to plague her. The air suddenly becomes heavy, and Sumia tries to dispel it before Cordelia broods on it.

“It's all thanks to our brilliant tactician!” Sumia says. Cordelia blinks, and sends her a grateful look.

“We've also got the strange business with the time-traveling children too.” Cordelia lets out a long sigh. “How many of them have we found? I'm not even sure if I'll even be surprised anymore if we find another child and they claim to be mine!”

The laughter Sumia lets out is surprised, and she doesn't know if it's more hysterical or nervousness. Cordelia looks at her strangely. Maybe it was too forced, so Sumia quickly says something. “Would you imagine if I had a child?” And Cordelia blinks at her, completely surprised at her words. For some reason, she looks uneasy and apprehensive. She looks away suddenly, covering her face with her hand. Sumia is the one blinking at her now, confused beyond reason. “Cordelia?”

“Um, yeah!” Cordelia lets out a bout of forced laughter that sounds similar to Sumia's own before. “I... I wonder what she'd inherit from you.”

“Not my clumsiness, I hope.” Sumia tugs on her hair with a frown. “Or at least, it won't be as bad...”

“If your child was worse than you, I don't think she could even walk on her own two legs!” Cordelia says. It's Sumia's turn to sigh this time.

“I don't think I should have a child then, to spare them that fate,” Sumia mutters, pulling her knees up to hug them.

“I don't think I'd like to have a child either,” Cordelia says suddenly. Sumia looks at her, confused. “Because to have them come back in time would mean that I failed protecting them in the future. Or...” Cordelia trails off with a frown, sighing softly. Sumia absently rubs her knees. “Sorry, that was heavy of me.” Cordelia's look turns sheepish as she rubs the back of her neck. “Well, here's for a change of pace,” and Cordelia turns to her, suddenly interested, “do you have anyone you fancy?”

“Hah?!” Sumia's voice is so high-pitched that her pegasus snorts in irritation. The question is so sudden that Sumia gapes at her, mouth moving up and down wordlessly.

“Oh?” Cordelia grins and turns to her, attention fully on Sumia. “You do, don't you?”

“N-no!” Sumia really wishes the ground would swallow her right now.

“Sumia, you can tell me. I mean, you've helped me with... Chrom,” and even now Cordelia has to sigh before she continues, “so think of it as... returning a favor, though I'd help you anytime.”

“Um... you really... don't have to.”

“Are you sure?” For some reason, Cordelia's face falls. “Sometimes I catch you around, and you have this frown about you. You always help me with my problems, but I don't seem to do much for you, do I?”

“That's not true!” Sumia looks at her incredulously. “You're always looking out for me! I mean, you kind of got mad at me that one time I broke the supplies crate...”

“... I did. You also ran away from me and I couldn't find you until dinner time.” Cordelia says with a guilty look.

“But you only got mad because you were worried! I was breaking valuable army supplies, and I have no right to waste them! I'm such a liability, oh, I sometimes wonder what I'm good for. But you Cordelia, you're the boon of this army! You're so wonderful and strong, I wish I was so much like you. You do so many things for us and you also have to help watch over clumsy, pathetic me all the time...” Sumia trails off, unable to meet Cordelia's gaze. Her friend only hums in response and she reaches out to touch Sumia's shoulder.

“Sumia, you've a lot more worth than you think,” Cordelia says with a wistful smile. “I mean, I don't know how you do it. I can't always just fall to the ground and be able to pick myself up like you can. Compassion and sincerity come to you much easier than it does for me. Compared to you, I'm... not very amazing.”

“...what?!” Sumia furrows her brow.

Cordelia smiles at her, full of exasperated fondness. “Even if you trip and break everything, you always try to make up for it instead of running away. Well, you sort of run away first... but you admit your faults, if a little far too easily. I admire that part of you,” Cordelia admits, a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.

“And you're very important to me. Your happiness is something I wish for, above anything else. So I'd like to help you!” And Cordelia looks at her so earnestly, so _honest_ that Sumia is completely caught off guard, wonders not for the first time how Cordelia can remain so confident in her. She blurts out the first thing that comes to her mind.

“You're the one.”

Cordelia blinks rapidly at her. “Um... what?” And Sumia is frozen, mouth open in shock as her face completely turns so red she's sure her own ears – no, her _entire body_ , is red. Sumia wants to run away, but her feet are rooted to the ground, not that she could move when her whole body is paralyzed.

“Pretend you didn't hear that,” Sumia manages to squeak out through her mortification.

“Sumia? I don't... understand? What did you mean? I'm the one –” and _then_ Cordelia gets it, when she finally takes a good look at Sumia, inhaling sharply and gawking at her, her own face turning the very color of her hair and eyes. Sumia would have found the expression hilarious, because Cordelia doesn't make that face very often, but she feels anything but comical right now. A flustered Cordelia was a very nice sight, had Sumia been in any other situation to enjoy it, except this one. Cordelia's voice drops to a hushed tone as she speaks her next words. “I'm... sorry.”

Sumia shakes her head. “No, it's...” It's okay? It's fine? What is she supposed to say? She wasn't supposed to say any of this. Cordelia wasn't supposed to know. And now she's gone and made everything awkward. It's just like her to break things after all, and now Cordelia will think her too strange. The thought is too unbearable and her eyes water. She stands up abruptly, strength coursing through her legs now, running away even as Cordelia calls her name.

It isn't as if she gets very far anyway, and she feels nothing but disappointment when her feet lose their footing and she sees the ground rushing up to greet her face. What she doesn't expect is a pair of arms catching her, and she's pulled against a warm body. When she looks up, Cordelia is breathing heavily, arms tight around her, face flushed. Sumia stares wide-eyed at her for a moment before she looks away, trying to hide her face.

“... I can't even run away properly,” she mutters. That prompts a breathless laugh from Cordelia, but not much else. It is the most awkward and dreadful silence Sumia has ever been in. She wishes her pegasus would act up right now, so they can both be distracted, but when she looks, her pegasus is quietly standing in the grass, watching her. No help there, she thinks with a sigh.

“Sumia... how long?” Cordelia finally asks, softly. Sumia doesn't want to answer, but since she's already come so far, she might as well go all the way.

“Since...” Sumia trails off helplessly, “I don't know, when we were trainees?”

“ _That_ long?!” Cordelia gasps. “Then... even when I was...”

“Don't worry about it!” Sumia says in her most forceful voice, but Cordelia continues in a stunned voice.

“And during Chrom's wedding... you were...” Cordelia breaks off with horror. “I am so sorry, Sumia.”

“It's not your fault,” Sumia says weakly. The both of them don't speak for a very long time, and Cordelia shifts every now and then. Sumia twists her hands nervously, staring her hardest at them. “I'm sorry.”

“What?” Cordelia looks at her, incredulous. “Why... why are you apologizing?”

“Because...” Sumia bends down so Cordelia can't see her face and holds her hands close to her body. “I've gone and made everything awkward! You're so beautiful and capable, and you deserve the best after everything you've been through, and I just...” She lets out a sob. “I'm so clumsy and useless all the time, and you clearly deserve better, and I know it's impossible and... I...”

“Sumia.”

“I know you don't feel the same way, and I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to find out, but you just... I'm... I...”

_”Sumia!”_ Cordelia roughly grabs her, shaking her slightly. Sumia yelps from the force, but she stops babbling, keeping her head down. “Sumia, you're not being very fair right now. You're not giving me much of a chance to speak.” Sumia doesn't speak, only keeps her head down.

She lets out a small breath when Cordelia walks away suddenly, feeling a small shiver from how cold it seems all of a sudden. She should walk away, but her feet feel heavy like stones and if she tried to take a step now, she'd probably fall flat on her face. Maybe that'd be better for her, laying on the ground for the next several hours.

She's surprised instead, when she feels something on her head. She raises her hands in surprise, touching her head, blinking when she realizes its the flower crown Cordelia's made. She looks up confusedly at her friend. Cordelia grimaces at her look.

“Sorry, I've made you cry,” she apologizes again in a quiet voice. She holds her hand out to Sumia's face and brushes away the tears there. Sumia is so bewildered that she doesn't know what to do, frozen and staring at Cordelia. “Sumia, I...” She raises her other hand to Sumia's face, cupping it as she brushes away her tears. “I was... too blind to notice I already had something so wonderful in front of me.”

“... um.” Sumia can't seem to get any other word out other than that. “Um.”

“I'm sorry, for not realizing it sooner. Maybe this is why your happiness is the one I want to see the most.”

Sumia is frozen, still staring at Cordelia with incredulity. She doesn't allow herself to hope, because she isn't sure if she could handle any more crushing disappointment right now. When Cordelia moves closer and presses their foreheads together, she remembers to breathe and inhales sharply at how _close_ Cordelia is suddenly is, going crossed-eyed.

“Um,” Sumia still says, her vocabulary significantly reduced. Cordelia changes her look suddenly, her smile solemn as she presses her head atop of Sumia's, sighing softly into it.

“The only reason... I could be so strong, is because I knew I had your support. I always thought I couldn't show weakness, that I needed to be unwavering, unflinching. But Sumia, even despite all that, you can still see my imperfections underneath, everything I try to hide. You're the one that helps pick me up when I need it the most. You're very kind, and I'm the one who doesn't deserve you.”

“Um?” Sumia can only shake her head because she can't trust herself to speak just yet.

“Even when... I was in love with Chrom,” Cordelia swallows, as if pushing down something bitter, “you still helped me, despite your own feelings. When I was so self-centered and didn't notice anything about you... I...” She breathes heavily. “I'm the one who should apologize to you.” The sinking feeling in Sumia comes back again, makes her realize what Cordelia must be trying to do.

“N-no!” Sumia shouts, causing her friend to pause in her speaking. “If... if you feel that because... of our friendship, that you're obligated to do something, then... don't!” She takes a deep breath and gives Cordelia a sad smile. “I... I'm fine. Really. You don't... need to do this, for my sake – eeegh!” Cordelia pinches her cheek, preventing her from talking. She quickly rubs it in apology to soothe the slight sting and Sumia can't deny that she doesn't enjoy the way Cordelia's fingers gently caress her cheek.

“Sumia...” Cordelia takes a deep breath before she looks away. “I'm... you've read stories about the heroes or heroines who get hung up on their first love, haven't you?” Sumia nods, Cordelia's hands moving up and down with her. “Chrom... will be like that for me. I won't be able to forget my first love.”

“I know,” Sumia says in a small voice. She really does.

“But I don't want to be stuck on Chrom forever. I want to move on.” Cordelia takes another deep breath before continuing. “I... I want to be able to grab my own happiness this time. But you took the first step already.” She smiles shakily, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opens them, her stare is intense and piercing, as it always is. “Sumia, you're also important to me as well. I'm only sorry that it took me so long to realize how important. I'm so selfish, always asking so much for you and giving you nothing in return.”

Sumia has no idea what's going on anymore. She wants to speak, but nothing will come out. Her mouth moves up and down, but all she makes are soundless breaths. Cordelia only quirks a brow at her and tips her head up toward her. Sumia is frozen, in both mind and body, unable to comprehend anything, even as Cordelia tilts her own head down and presses their lips together.

It's only for a quick moment before Cordelia pulls away, dropping her hands as she blushes profusely, not that Sumia is much better. They don't speak, and it doesn't look as if Cordelia can, with the way she fidgets and her mouth remains a thin line in her worry.

Watching her be nervous and anxious makes Sumia realize that Cordelia is just like herself, stumbling along the same path as her. Even though Sumia's known her for much longer than the other Shepherds, she still falls into the vision of seeing Cordelia as a genius able to do _anything_ , because it's hard to think otherwise, being in Cordelia's light and shadow for so long.

But the more she thinks to herself and recalls Cordelia's words, the more she realizes that maybe it wasn't Cordelia she needed to catch up to, but that they both needed to be able to see each other as they ran along the same path. Or flew along the same path on their pegasi, something like that. Sumia will never be able to get ahead of Cordelia, but... it isn't a _bad_ thing. Cordelia is always constantly looking behind, looking for Sumia, and as long as Sumia continues running forward, then Cordelia will too.

Sumia blinks suddenly, and furrows her brow at her thoughts, wondering if they even made sense to anyone but her. Cordelia still waits patiently though, staring at her apprehensively when she still hasn't said anything in the past few moments. Sumia looks up at her friend - _is it still considered friend,_ she wonders and pushes the thought aside for another day. An idea comes to her, and before she can lose her nerve, she reaches with her hands, absently smoothing over the neckline of Cordelia's dress. Taking a deep breath and gathering her courage, and also hoping the books didn't make this sound easier than it looked, she smiles briefly before tugging Cordelia down and kissing her.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oy! Gregor saw you cheat! Give back winnings!” Gregor exclaims, standing up as he points an accusing finger at Gaius.

“What?! I didn't even move anything this time! Don't be so sour you've been losing.”

“'This time?'” Sully narrows her eyes.

“Gregor saw that cup move! Definitely cheating!” The whole table goes silent when another cup is lifted in mid-air. A second passes, and they all scramble backward, screaming.

“There's a ghost in this village!”

Kellam lets out a heavy sigh and continues to clean up after everyone.

The ruckus on the other side of camp is loud for everyone to hear, and it doesn't do anything for Sumia, already half-dozing off in her seat, trying to keep herself awake. It's already hard trying to keep herself balanced on the log and on Cordelia's shoulder.

Earlier that day, they had come across a village in dire need of help, Risen surrounded on all sides. Their army had descended right away, clearing out all the Risen. The village thanked them profusely by offering them drink and food, which Chrom and Robin graciously accepted, for the army had been marching nonstop for several days already. And here they were, enjoying their rare time where they weren't eating army rations.

“That brute over there, he was looking at you positively slimy, Lissa darling.” Sumia hears Maribelle say in a disgusted tone. She imagines Lissa following where Maribelle is looking.

“Really? Huh. Wait, isn't that Brady?”

“Ma?!”

“Oh, so it is. I cannot tell who exactly is who on this dark night.”

Sumia feels her head being moved lightly when Cordelia moves her arm, most likely grabbing her drink.

“Oh, Panne! Thank you for taking care of my pegasus the other day again.” She hears Cordelia speak. Most likely Panne decided to walk by in that instant.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Panne answers, and she says something else but Sumia doesn't hear. Cordelia does, laughing softly, her body shaking. Sumia mumbles something she isn't even sure of, and she feels a hand on her head.

“Sorry,” Cordelia apologizes as she makes Sumia comfortable again. Sumia only mumbles something again. “You're really sleepy aren't you?”

“You should put her to bed,” Robin says, _too_ nonchalantly. Cordelia sputters into her drink. Sumia moves off of Cordelia's arm, trying to glare sleepily at Robin, but instead nearly ends up falling off her seat.

“Whoa!” Cordelia grabs her before she falls headfirst onto the ground. “Um, yeah. You're too tired for this. Can you stand?” Sumia nods her head, and does so, but it feels like it takes all of her energy to do so. Cordelia wraps an arm around her waist, holding her steady.

“It'd be easier if you carried her,” Robin suggests helpfully, _gleefully_. Cordelia wears an unamused look before she leads the both of them away.

“Sorry you have to help me back,” Sumia says quietly. Cordelia only shakes her head, laughing softly.

“I think everyone's already done for the night anyway,” Cordelia answers, looking behind her. Sumia follows her gaze, finding most people gone. Robin stays by the campfire, very pointedly trying to ignore Tharja slowly creeping in, with Nowi next to her strangely enough. Miriel is finally out of her tent, bending down to scribble in her book as she watches Stahl sleep on a log. Gregor is laughing heartily to himself as he steals Ricken's hat and somehow manages to plant it onto Lon'qu. Panne walks briskly through camp, an uncharacteristically angry Olivia running after her with an empty plate in her hands.

Even the children they've found are enjoying themselves. For all their quirks and seeming... otherworldliness, they are just as grim-faced and determined as Lucina. But now Sumia can spy Lucina off to the side helping Kjelle polish the armor she's so fond of, her usual stern expression replaced by a soft and almost peaceful look. Inigo, Owain, and the newly found Brady sit in a small circle, seemingly in heated discussion. She wonders if there are more children out there they haven't found yet and prays that they stay safe until the army finds them.

Looking at everyone acting so silly makes Sumia smile, makes her forget that the world is still full of troubles. She loves moments like these, and she's sure everyone agrees, when they can forget that Risen exist, that the threat of Plegia still looms over them, forget all their problems, if just for a moment.

“It's... nice,” Sumia mumbles. Cordelia doesn't speak, but she understands what Sumia is saying, also watching the rest of the camp with a soft expression on her face. She turns back to Sumia though.

“Well, before you fall asleep on the dirt, we should get you back in tent, shouldn't we?” Cordelia says, before she pauses. Sumia blinks at her in confusion, wondering why she isn't moving, and why her gaze shifts around, as if checking no one is watching. She gets her answer when her feet are swept out from under her, Cordelia's hands firm against her back and legs, her face every bit red as her hair. Her sleepiness fades away from her, replaced by stunned silence (along with great pleasure). She doesn't speak, because she knows Cordelia is about three seconds away from dropping her in utter embarrassment and the ground isn't exactly somewhere she wants to be right now.

The walk to the tent feels too short though, because they're already inside before Sumia even blinks. “Um?” Sumia finally says when they get back to their tent and Cordelia carefully lays her on her bedroll.

“It's... it's how they do it in the books, don't they?” Cordelia mumbles quickly, staring hard at everywhere except Sumia's face.

“Oh!” And Sumia laughs, smiling widely. “Have you been reading my books?”

“Um.” Cordelia's expression is shy. Sumia laughs again at her expression and sits up. “I thought you would... enjoy it.”

“Hee hee! I did, thank you.” Then it's Sumia's turn to shyly look away as well, fidgeting slightly. “Um... I'm gonna change now.”

“Oh! Go ahead.” Cordelia and Sumia face opposite directions, their faces red. Sumia tries very hard to not think about hearing the rustling of their clothes as they both try to change as quickly as they can into their sleeping clothes. Sumia slips into her bedroll first and Cordelia after, still facing opposite directions.

After staying still for several minutes, Sumia hears Cordelia shifting onto her back. She feels Cordelia staring at her, and she instinctively rolls over – and squeaks when Cordelia's face is literally smack in front of her. Cordelia blinks rapidly as well, and Sumia can feel the heat of both of their cheeks. Cordelia turns her head toward the ceiling of the tent, staring ahead as if concentrating.

Then Sumia feels it, Cordelia's hand on her bedroll, as if searching for something. Hesitantly, Sumia reaches out with her hand, letting it come into contact with Cordelia's searching one. Cordelia inhales sharply and jerks away slightly, before she quickly reaches out again, pushing their fingers together.

The sheer _awkwardness_ of the whole situation makes Sumia laugh breathlessly. She's read books about how people just fit together seamlessly so many times, how everything came so natural to them on the first try. Even so, she can't help but think that this is more perfect than anything she's read. Cordleia only sighs tiredly, running a hand through her hair. Her sigh turns into another sharp inhale when Sumia bravely pushes herself forward, resting her head on top of Cordelia's shoulder.

Cordelia is stiff and tense, and Sumia imagines she herself must be as well. Cordelia's scent is both familiar and unfamiliar, so used to it but not used to having it in such close proximity. How long has it been? Sumia thinks about all the time they used to sleep together when they were younger – and Sumia realizes that it isn't really so hard after all, not when they've known each other for so long.

Sumia moves Cordelia's arm so it doesn't lay trapped between them, moving it instead to lay around her body. She pushes herself even closer and throws an arm across Cordelia along with tangling their legs together. Sumia only giggles, trying to hide her the sudden nervousness.

“We haven't done this in a while, haven't we?” she murmurs to answer Cordelia's unspoken question. Cordelia is silent for a long time, and Sumia fears that maybe it wasn't so easy as she thought it was going to be. Until Cordelia finally lets out a breath, and with it, the tension of her body seems to fade away, relaxing into Sumia's embrace. She brings up her hand to stroke Sumia's hair absently, as she used to do.

“Now that you've reminded me, am I to recall when you used to drool on me as well?”

Sumia wrinkles her nose. “Please don't.”

“I mean, how am I to sleep now that I know what to expect in the morning now?”

“ _Cordelia,_ ” Sumia whines, burying her face into the bedroll. “If we're going to be like this... you used to kick me off the bed.”

“... I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up.”

“I fall down a lot, but not out of bed! Why do you think I held onto you when we slept together? So you wouldn't kick me out!”

“... that's why you were always on top of me,” Cordelia whispers with realization, quietly mortified. Sumia snickers quietly into Cordelia before she hushes herself.

Years of knowing each other allow them to remain comfortable in each others presence, even in silence. Surprisingly, Cordelia's breath is the first to even out despite Sumia being sleepy first. Sumia slowly rises up and looks at Cordelia's face, smiling at how unburdened it looks. She leans forward and presses a soft kiss to her lips before resuming her original position and closes her eyes, listening to Cordelia's heart beat steady underneath her ears.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Is that someone you know?”

Sumia nearly falls off her pegasus when Cherche literally appears out of no where in the corner of her eye. “Robin asked me to accompany you, along with Gaius,” she clarifies with a faint smile when she notices the question on Sumia's face. Sumia looks down and sees Gaius swiftly disposing most of the foes in front of the pigtailed girl she's been watching with well-aimed shots from his bow. The girl scowls when she sees Gaius easily striking down her enemies. All he does is quirk his brow at her before continuing as he always does. She shakes her head in exasperation as she runs at the same frantic pace through the fortress, Sumia and Cherche trailing close behind on their mounts.

“Um... I don't know,” Sumia admits when they fly together again, “but I feel like she's... important?”

“Oh?” Cherche looks back at the mercenary, and looks at Sumia with a critical eye. “She's very formidable. Our army could use someone like her.”

“... I guess,” Sumia mumbles, frowning to herself as she continues staring at the girl. Her hair is the same shade as her own, she thinks as she touches her own hair. But her personality...

They reach a locked door and the girl plucks the key from the dead body of the jailor.

“Holland!” the girl yells, scrambling to unlock the door, “if you've done something stupid, I swear, I'm gonna do more than knock some sense into you!”

Sumia smiles nervously at the girl's words, and instead patrols around the girl, keeping a wary eye out for enemies. She can hear the rest of the army advancing through the other hallways. Cherche lands near her, waiting patiently, her sharp eyes surveying their surroundings while Gaius brings another sucker to his mouth, bored expression on his face. She hears the click of the door, along with a loud bang that sounds like the door being kicked open, which it is when Sumia takes a glance. After several minutes, the girl finally comes out, breathing in relief.

“Alright, that's done with.”

“Are you alright?” Sumia asks, looking at the girl worriedly, reaching for her Heal staff.

“I'm good,” she mutters. Sumia only looks at her worriedly and raises her staff, a green glow surrounding the mercenary. She gasps, a scowl on her face, and Sumia shrinks back when she looks like she's about to snap at her. Instead, she stops, and takes a deep breath, muttering again.

“Thank you,” she manages to say although she still looks displeased. Sumia wonders what she did and maybe if this girl just has a personal grudge against her. She can't remember ever meeting her though, and Sumia would _definitely_ remember someone like her.

“I gotta go deal with Nelson now,” the girl says suddenly, looking at where the rest of the army is, “he stole something from me, and I need to get it back.”

She rushes off before Sumia can stop her. “Don't rush off by yourself!” she calls out too late, and makes ready to intercept enemies, except Sumia is now staring in slight awe, watching the girl effortlessly weave through battle now that Gaius isn't here to pick off everyone in front of her. The girl readily knocks people out of her way, slicing down foes with ease that seems to come to her too easily. Sumia trails behind her, scanning for any sneaky foes but they all seem to be focused on the rest of the army marching up to them. Finally, the girl reaches her target, snarling.

Sumia doesn't quite hear what the girl says, but she certainly doesn't want to be on the pointy end of her sword. It doesn't look as if the other man understands as well, as he continues to taunt her. Sumia blinks, and in the next instant, the girl stands victoriously over the man, smiling with great satisfaction. Sumia lands her pegasus and uses her Heal staff. The girl doesn't gasp this time but she turns around and regards Sumia silently, before she turns her attention back to the corpse, bending down to pick up something.

“A ring?” Sumia asks. Strangely enough, the girl peers at Sumia's hands, as if searching for something, before she shakes her head.

“Must have been too early,” she mutters, looking even more irritable.

“Sumia!” Cordelia calls out to them as she flies over, looking at Sumia worriedly. For some reason, the girl scowls even more and she looks away with a huff, muttering under her breath again. “Are you fine?”

“Um... yeah.” Sumia glances at the mercenary, frowning as she looks between Cordelia and the girl. Now that Cordelia is here... if she squints really hard, she can see some similarities between –

“And who is she?” Cordelia asks, narrowing her eyes warily as she subtly steps in front of Sumia, spear held taut. The girl looks pleased at the action strangely enough but resumes sneering at them. “She appears to have some aggression for me.”

“Cordelia, wait!” Sumia reaches out, laying a hand on her arm. “She's... not an enemy. But um...” Sumia isn't quite sure how to explain who she is when she doesn't know either, especially when the girl is glaring daggers at her, not helping her case at all.

“Severa,” the girl speaks up, narrowing her eyes at Cordelia. “My name is Severa. You're Cordelia.”

“I am. How is it you know of me? I don't recall seeing you before.”

“Of course you haven't! But gods, I didn't think you'd be _this_ dense!”

“I...” Cordelia looks taken aback, blinking at her. “I'm sorry?”

“Of course, I should have expected it, when you left us to go fight for Chrom!”

“What?” Cordelia's words are a deadpan in her shock and any guardedness she had before drops away. “I... I don't... understand?”

“I'm your daughter!” The girl finally says in a seething voice, glaring at Cordelia.

Sumia nearly falls off her pegasus at her words. “I...” Cordelia looks over at Sumia, an uneasy expression on her face, the implications of Severa's words going through her mind. The whole air is tense and if Sumia doesn't do something quick, she's sure that one of them is going to say something they'll surely regret.

Sumia quickly runs her pegasus between them to get their attention. “Stop!” She whirls around and even though Severa is glaring at her fiercely and Cordelia is just surprised, she raises her hands weakly. “Please stop fighting, a...” she swallows before she continues speaking, “a mother and daughter shouldn't be fighting like this.”

“Sumia, I'm sorry,” Cordelia blurts out.

“Huh?!” Sumia blinks at her. Even Severa looks confused.

“I... a child... Chrom... I'm...” Cordelia looks too flustered to continue as she shamefully looks away, unable to meet Sumia's eyes. Sumia doesn't know what to say either, and she plays with the reins in her hands, too nervous to say anything.

Severa lets out a loud sigh, catching both of their attentions. “You're Sumia,” she says, rubbing her forehead as she turns her attention to Sumia instead, sighing softly this time. “I didn't think you were _this_ jittery back then...” She sounds slightly perplexed.

“Um...?”

“I'm your child too,” Severa finally reveals, tugging on one of her pigtails.

“ _What?_ ” Sumia echoes what Cordelia's spoken a moment ago, blinking at her. “How? What?”

“It's...” Severa grimaces. “I'm sure you'll figure it out when you get to it,” she says with a dismissive wave. The air shifts from tense to plain _awkward._ But at least Sumia has somewhat of an idea of what to do now, as she looks at Severa trying to hide her face from them. She recognizes that look, she's done it so many times. Even despite all the obvious questions she wants to ask, there is one instinct she needs to do right now, one she can't ignore as she looks at the girl trying to hide her tears from her parents.

Sumia dismounts from her pegasus, walking to the girl. Severa takes a step back, eyes wide. “W-what?!” Even despite her snapping tone, she looks so afraid all of a sudden, eyes full of fear, but Sumia sees that hope underneath.

Sumia only reaches out with her hand, smiling gently as she lays a hand on her cheek. “My... daughter.” The words sound so strange on her tongue, and she admits she didn't think she would speaking such words when she was so young, but it sounds so natural now that she tries it. It's a strange and foreign feeling, but the more she looks at Severa, and even despite how odd and frankly disbelieving the whole time traveling thing sounds even when the proof is right in front of her, the more she embraces this sudden new concept. Was this how the other parents felt when they saw their children?

She smiles as she speaks, “Hee hee! You've got the good parts of Cordelia.”

“Hah!?” Both daughter and mother exclaim.

“You're not clumsy!” Sumia says with a little cheer. “I think that's a cause for celebration right?”

“Clumsy...” Severa only sighs heavily. “Yeah... about that...”

“Oh, you do have some?”

“Not... me.” Severa grimaces and looks away from them.

“Wait, are you...” Cordelia is suddenly next to them, also dismounted. Before she can continue though, she stops, widening her eyes.

Severa's eyes are narrowed, trying to glare at her through her eyelashes and tears. Sumia looks between the two and subtly moves away.

“Severa,” Cordelia says, as if trying it out, “Severa.”

_What,_ ” Severa snaps, grinding her teeth.

“It's a nice name,” Cordelia only says with a tiny smile.

“... you were the one who gave it to me.”

“Did I? I'm glad I did so then.” Cordelia smiles, resting a hand on her shoulder. That's the final straw, and Severa suddenly throws herself at Cordelia, sobbing into her chest.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean... I didn't... you were the best. The best mother. I'm...” Cordelia doesn't speak, only puts her arms around Severa, rubbing her back, her eyes soft with new affection. “Don't... leave again. Don't leave me alone again!” Severa cries out.

“Of course. My daughter,” Cordelia answers, her tone fiercely protective already. Sumia only giggles at them. Finally, Severa pulls back, swiping at her eyes.

“... I'm gonna find Lucina now,” she mumbles, blushing and walking away with a huff.

“Let's eat dinner together!” Sumia calls out and Severa only waves a hand.

“... well,” is all Cordelia can say, her face completely red out of embarrassment.

“... I think she takes after you more,” Sumia says, trying not to laugh hysterically.

 

 

On another day, Sumia winces as her arm throbs, grimacing lightly. She thought her spear managed to strike that paladin down, but she didn't expect him to make one last, desperate blow before he died, swinging his sword with all his might. She managed to block the strike with her spear at the last second, but the recoil goes up her arm and it feels aching and sore now.

“-ther!”

Sumia blinks, wondering if she just heard a shout. When she turns behind her though, she notices that there are two pegasi flying toward her right now. She blinks again, squinting. There are _two_ red-haired riders coming her way, strangely enough, and Cordelia looks... as if she wants to laugh, but it would be entirely inappropriate to do so.

“Mother!” The other rider cries out, landing her pegasus quickly and leaping out of her saddle. “Oh, I've searched high and low for you, and I found Mom first, and she's every bit the legend she is in our time so I was _so_ excited to meet you–”

She takes about four steps before she trips flat on her face. Sumia cringes in sympathy, before realization dawns on her. She snaps her head to Cordelia for confirmation, her mouth wide open with sinking horror.

Cordelia manages to keep a straight face even as she helps up the new stranger. “I think I found _your_ kid,” she says with an amused smile.

Sumia only sighs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_One, two, three... seven!_ Sumia counts, as she fingers the rest of the pages of the book. Seven more pages until she's done. Even though she hates to reach the end, she needs to finish this before tomorrow. The thought makes her sigh, but she resumes reading.

So caught up in her book that she doesn't realize someone sitting next to her until she gives a quiet sigh, closing her book, and Cordelia's face enters her vision.

“Gah!” Sumia nearly falls sideways, but Cordelia quickly wraps an arm around her waist and holds her up. “When did you get there?!”

“Just now.”

“Really?” Sumia frowns, and looks at her pegasus. They were in the stables, and Sumia was leaning against her pegasus again, reading a book quietly. Usually her pegasus always gives a soft whinny to alert if anyone was coming close, but she had been quiet the whole time.

“Ah, I told her to be silent.”

“Oh, you're already terrible conspirators!” Sumia mock glares at her pegasus. As if in response, her pegasus lets out a snort.

“My pegasus likes getting attention from you more than me, so I think it's fair.”

“Does she now?” Sumia only giggles. Cordelia lets out a small sigh and presses her cheek into Sumia's hair.

“So you were spending your time here reading with your pegasus instead of with me?” Cordelia teases. “It's already nighttime, if you haven't noticed.”

“What?! I only started reading a few hours ago!” Cordelia reaches up to turn her head toward the door, where the stable entrance is slightly ajar, letting in the light of the moon. “Seriously?! The sun was barely reaching its peak when I started! Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose track of time...”

“You were so into it that you forgot to feed your pegasus. I fed her for you while I tended to mine.”

“What?! Oh, I'm sorry girl. That's probably why you listened to her then!” Sumia reaches behind her to pet her pegasus apologetically. “Wait, but I thought you said you only came just now?”

“I was here earlier to check up on things. I believe you were... maybe halfway through your book?” Cordelia plucks the book from Sumia's hands, flipping through them until she reaches an appropriate page. “It looked as if you were about here when I first came?”

“That's... a while ago.” Cordelia only reaches up to ruffle her hair affectionately.

“Don't worry about it, I understand.” Cordelia turns back to the book. “This is one of your favorite series right? Robin came by today to tell me she got a copy for you. I already figured you would disappear off to read it so I spent my time helping around camp instead. Cynthia is training and I'm not sure where Severa is.”

“Oh.” Sumia blushes in embarrassment. “The latest one came out yesterday, and I just really wanted to finish before tomorrow, before we all...” Cordelia only sighs, closing her eyes.

“... are you scared?” Sumia suddenly asks.

“I...” Cordelia closes her mouth, before she sighs again. “Yes. I cannot help but be worried.”

“You know, it sort of just feels like something straight out of my books. Fighting the mighty Grima himself, for the survival of everyone... I still can't believe that it's all real, and we're gonna do it.”

“I keep thinking what if we fail here, and we don't change fate?” Cordelia turns to her, and Sumia can see the honest expression underneath, the only person Cordelia is willing to show her fears to. “I think about what the children have gone through, and I don't want them to go through that again. Even though... they aren't really our children, I don't want them to lose faith in us again.”

Sumia nods mutely. She thinks about Severa and Cynthia, the rest of the children who had lived in a world so doomed they were forced to go back to the past and save the same people who were both their parents but not _theirs._ The thought makes her eyes water.

“We should get some rest,” Cordelia says, but more as a formality than anything else, because there's no way any of them will be able to get a proper rest, not with something like this looming over their heads. Cordelia reaches over and pulls Sumia into her lap, resting her head atop of hers, and also grabs something next to her, revealing a blanket. Sumia helps her spread it over the both of them, although Cordelia is probably warm from resting against Sumia's pegasus and with Sumia's warmth as well.

Sumia closes her eyes, but does not fully sleep, listening to Cordelia's breathing that never evens out. Cordelia strokes her hair lightly every now and then.

Morning comes, and with it, the loud neigh of her pegasus, startling the both of them onto the stable floor. Severa stands over them, eyebrow quirked.

“... Sumia, I expected to be in the stables, but I'm surprised you are, Mother. I didn't think you two were the type to get dirty in the stables, although since you're both pegasus knights, I'm actually not surprised –”

_”No!”_ The both of them shout, horrified.

“... That makes me feel better. The less I know about how you two are when alone, the better.” Severa blanches.

“Severa! Have you found our parents – oh.” Cynthia pops up then, staring at them behind her sister. “Wait, is this how we were conceiv – ”

_"No!”_ All three of them shout with unbelievable amounts of embarrassment. Severa's face is red, and Cordelia hides her face behind her hands in distress.

“So! What are you two doing here?” Sumia quickly cuts in, changing the subject before _anyone_ continues.

“We went looking for you but you weren't in your tent. We should eat breakfast together!” Cynthia answers cheerfully.

“Breakfast, yes,” Cordelia says in a dazed voice, still too flustered to say anything else.

“We'll... go ahead before you. C'mon, Cynthia.” Severa grabs Cynthia, dragging her away, ignoring her protests.

“... what a morning,” Cordelia says with a groan.

“It was... interesting,” Sumia says with a quiet giggle. She stands up, dusting herself off and folding the blanket. Cordelia stands up as well, stretching her arms above her, yawning. Sumia turns to her and pats off the stray hay as well, smoothing over her dress. “We'll have to get a comb later to fix our hair, won't we?” She says, trying to get rid as much of the hay in Cordelia's hair.

Cordelia makes a face as she runs her hand through her hair, grimacing at the tangles. “Yeah, after breakfast.” She takes a step forward, before she looks back at Sumia, holding her hand out. Sumia blinks, and before her is Cordelia, much younger and standing in the doorway of her house back in Ylisstol, her hand outstretched as well. Sumia reaches out her hand, and it is much smaller than it normally is, but still fits perfectly within it. When she blinks again, Cordelia is back to normal, staring at her strangely. “Something wrong?”

“I just... it just reminded me of when we were little. I'm still holding your hand, even now.”

“Huh?” Cordelia glances down at their hands. “Hm, I didn't even realize it was already so long.”

“I know right? And look at us now! We're gonna go fight a Fell Dragon with our daughters!”

“... it sounds kind of incredible when you say it like that, and I'm not even sure which part is more incredible.”

“We've come so far!” Cordelia doesn't answer, only gives her a fond smile and intertwines their fingers together, tugging on it slightly.

“Before we can go further though, we'll need some breakfast first.”

The two of them make their way to where Severa and Cynthia are already waiting, in front of their tents with their breakfast. If Sumia looks around, she also sees the rest of the families eating together. It makes her smile a little, knowing everyone is spending time with those who matter the most.

Much later, all four of them are standing in the stables, the pegasus riders outfitting their pegasi. Severa reaches out to fix Cynthia's armor with a loud sigh, tightening a strap.

“Gods, Cynthia, what would have happened if your armor fell off in the middle of battle?”

“Oh, it wasn't on right? Thanks, Severa!”

“Ugh.” Severa sticks her tongue out, but she quietly inspects the rest of Cynthia's armor.

“You take such good care of your sister, Severa,” Sumia remarks as she watches them.

“Of course,” Severa says with a scoff, “because there was no one else who could–” she stops speaking abruptly when she realizes what she was about to say, cutting off with a scowl. Even Cynthia becomes subdued, looking away from them. Sumia and Cordelia share a look before Cordelia steps forward, laying a hand on both of their shoulders.

“You've both... been through a lot, haven't you?” Cordelia says in a soft voice. “I'm sorry that I... all of us... put you through horrible things in the future. But today, we'll make it better, I swear it. As long as I draw breath, I will fight for the both of you. And we'll all live, for a better future.”

Severa and Cynthia stare at Cordelia, eyes wide. Cynthia is the first to let a sniffle and buries her face in Cordelia's shoulder. Severa tries harder, until Cordelia pats her head gently, and the floodgates come loose, burying her face into Cordelia's other shoulder. Sumia smiles softly.

“We're forgetting Mother!” Cynthia bawls out and all three of them look at Sumia expectantly.

“Oh! Yes!” Sumia takes a step toward them, and trips over nothing.

“Whoa!” Severa is the one who catches her, letting out a sigh of relief. “Wow Mom, I didn't think I could see anyone worse than Cynthia, but I guess she had to get it from somewhere.”

“I'm sorry. It was something I hoped would get better as I got older...” Sumia sighs tiredly.

“Don't worry Mother! You passed it onto me!” Cynthia pipes up, raising her hand.

“I wish it was something I _didn't_ pass on!”

“Well, think of it this way. I don't remember you tripping as much in the future, so by me inheriting your clumsiness, I took some of the burden off of you!”

“... how does that even make sense,” Cordelia mutters with wonder to herself.

“That still doesn't make me feel better!” Sumia says worriedly.

“Mother, you're a hero in our time. I would rather inherit one of your flaws than nothing at all!”

“... you could have taken one of Cordelia's flaws,” Sumia says sullenly. Cordelia doesn't know whether to be amused or not when she finds herself under Cynthia's sudden scrutiny.

“No, Mother's perfect, you couldn't have inherited anything from her,” Severa cuts in with a little huff.

“Hey! You know I'm still your sister, right?! Which means we're still related?!”

“I don't even know how I'm related to you.”

“Hah!” Cynthia strikes a pose, pointing at Severa. “And so the evil sister reveals herself! Hiding her evil intentions all along, she gets close to the hero, her sister, and attempts to – augh!” Cynthia lets out a shout of pain as Severa reaches out and tugs on her hair.

“Too. Early. In the morning!” She punctuates each pause with a tug.

“Trying to get heroic Cynthia to fall to her knees, you'll have to try harder than – ow!”

“Severa,” Cordelia says in a disapproving tone. Severa lets go immediately, but she crosses her arms with a huff. Cynthia sticks out her tongue at her sister.

Sumia laughs, with tears coming out of her eyes. Everyone is surprised, but eventually all them crack a smile, even Severa.

The horn for marching sounds out suddenly, startling all of them.

“It's time,” Cordelia murmurs, her eyes serious as she grabs her spear. Sumia grabs her own equipment as well, hefting her staves and spears into her saddle. Severa checks her equipment, making sure her axe and sword are in place while Cynthia saddles up, grinning as she points her spear upward.

“The time has come, the peak of our heroic journey! With my new spear crafted with help from the mighty legend, Sumia, and all of my super cool poses with aid from the strongest of pegasus knights, Cordelia, I'll be able to fell all of my foes today!” Cynthia exclaims, grinning widely. Severa only shakes her head with a sigh, but if Sumia looks closer, her lips are upturned. Cordelia has a faint blush on her cheeks at Cynthia's words.

“Wait!” Sumia calls out, and the three of them turn to her. “Before we go... let's do a flower fortune!” She plucks a flower from her satchel. Cordelia opens her mouth to say something, but closes it instead, smiling indulgently.

“Oh! The famous Sumia's flower fortunes!” Cynthia titters and even Severa looks interested. Sumia only grins and grabs one of the petals between her fingers.

“We'll prevail over Grima...”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The winds are light today, Sumia notes, staring outward into the horizon. The sinking sun gives the sky a dark orange color. She should have been preparing dinner already, but for some reason, her legs root her to the ground as she stares, as if waiting for something.

The neigh of a pegasus prompts her to look upward, but she doesn't find only her pegasus as she expected. Well, it is technically her pegasus, but much older and feathers sporting a silvery hue than the young, pristine white she once had. Or currently has. Thinking too hard about the whole time travel business makes Sumia's head spin. Her real pegasus is flying next to her older self, neighing loudly.

“Mother!” Cynthia cries out, waving enthusiastically. Sumia breaks into a large smile, waving with less enthusiasm but no less happy than her daughter. From behind Cynthia, Severa sticks her head out, and though she does not share the large grins of her sister and mother, only an upturned quirk of her lips, she gives a wave.

“We've come to visit you!” Cynthia cries out as soon as she lands, dismounting from her pegasus. She runs toward Sumia, and Sumia is already wincing, anticipating what's coming next. True to her lineage, Cynthia's feet kick out from other her and she crashes to the grass with an undignified skid. “Ow...”

“You're such an idiot,” Severa says with a sniff, sitting atop of Cynthia's pegasus with a smug look as she steers the pegasus over.

“No I'm not! I'm a refined hero who's gonna become a legend and you'll play second fiddle to me!”

“If the bards sing tales of comedy about you, I wouldn't mind playing second fiddle to you. Not that I want to be sung in the same tale as you anyway,” she mutters under her breath.

“Now, now.” Sumia tries to calm them down.

“See, now you've made Mother mad at you.”

“Hah? Me?! Aren't you sure it isn't – ”

“Severa! Cynthia!” Sumia says in a sharp tone. The both of them instantly stop, staring at her with some fear in their eyes. “Oh, that actually worked?”

“Cordelia was the one who really scolded us whenever we did anything bad,” Severa speaks quietly, “but Cynthia and I both knew if we made you mad, then we deserved every bit of punishment.”

“Oh. Was I such a strict mother?” That makes Sumia frown.

“No, the opposite!”

“Er?”

“You were really gentle. And kind," Severa says in a small voice. Sumia gives her a look. “Actually, sort of air headed.”

“That sounds more like me now,” Sumia sighs. “Well, I'm sure you two must be hungry after traveling for so long! Let me make some dinner for you!”

“Yeees! Some of Mother's super awesome cooking!” Cynthia pumps her fist in victory. Sumia smiles as she ushers them into the house. She isn't sure how much time passes, only that when she hears the neigh of a pegasus that isn't her own, the moon is already out. Looking out the window has her catching the familiar sight of red hair.

“Cordelia's back. Would you mind opening the door for her?” Severa is the one who stands up and makes her way over to the door. Cordelia blinks, staring at Severa for a moment before her face breaks into a pleased smile.

“Oh, Severa? It's nice to see you again.”

“I'm here too! Don't forget me!” Cynthia calls out, jumping excitedly in the background.

“Cynthia as well? Today must be a blessed day.”

Sumia hums contentedly to herself as she turns her attention back to preparing dinner. The noise in the kitchen continues again, except she's no longer a part of it, mostly Cynthia this time. Cordelia comes to stand next to her though, pressing a brief kiss to her cheek before she scans the pot for the contents of tonight's dinner.

“This armor!” Cynthia suddenly exclaims, and Sumia sees out of the corner of her eye that she's holding Cordelia's new armor. “This is... the armor of a pegasus knight captain! It's so _shiny!_ ”

“Gods, you sound just like Kjelle,” Severa says with a groan, rolling her eyes.

“I'll take that as a compliment,” Cynthia easily replies, still grinning. Cordelia only sighs next to Sumia's ear, unsure of whether to be amused or exasperated at the antics of their children. “Ah, Mother! You need to give me a flower fortune before I leave!”

“Huh? Where did that come from?” Sumia turns around, blinking at her.

“The famous flower fortunes of Sumia! All those who receive one are sure to have happiness due their way!” Cynthia recites excitedly. “I mean, even Severa wants one.”

“No I don't!” Severa says in the tone of someone betrayed, glaring at her sister.

“I'll give one for each of you later then.”

“Yes!”

“Also, dinner is done!” Sumia announces. Severa quickly stands up and helps with the bowls, bringing them over to the dinner table where Cynthia and Cordelia are now conversing. Sumia and Severa quickly take their seats, and listen to whatever tale Cynthia is regaling them with now.

“ – and then I swooped down when all the petals were flying through the air, it was so perfect, you should have seen it! Then, I screamed 'I bring judgment upon you, now repent!'” Cynthia does a flourish with her hand. “And then I hit him with the shaft of my spear.”

“That's... nice,” Cordelia manages to say, still always in awe at the sheer exuberance of Cynthia. She looks over at Sumia, and Sumia is enamored with the story. Severa just looks like... Severa.

“Thanks! I thought it would impress you, Mom!” Cynthia grins, scratching her neck sheepishly. For once, Severa doesn't speak out against her sister, but she seems to be trying to resist, rolling her eyes and muttering to herself instead.

“Just wondering, not to sound creepy or anything...” Cynthia suddenly says, looking at Sumia and Cordelia. Severa blinks, and turns to Cynthia with a disbelieving look. “When are we gonna be born? Lucina's already – ow!” Severa's kicked Cynthia's knee, but the damage is already done.

Sumia and Cordelia choke on their food and can't look at each other in the eye for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Sumia confessing her feelings to Cordelia and then running away, and Cordelia being unable to catch up to her because she mentions she's a poor runner in Severa's supports, something light and cute. Except this whole thing sort of happened and my original idea isn't even anywhere in here.


End file.
